Right, Wrong, and Everything in Between
by a little duckling
Summary: Rachel comes down with a mysterious illness, beginning a long chain of events that could spell catastrophe for both her and Finn. Exclusively Finchel. True to canon so far. Please R&R!
1. Excuses, Excuses

**Full Summary: **Well I don't want to give away anything! Just read it because it will be the best story ever. Promise. And so finchel your head will explode.

**Rating: **T for now. I've never done an M story, but if necessary, I will change it. Unlikely though.

**Setting: **Senior year for Finn and Rachel, and they are still in glee club. The glee club is the same as season 2.

**Notes: **It may be OOC for Rachel, I don't know. But if so, only slightly. Don't worry. You'll love it.

**A/N:**

**Now you may be wondering, why on earth am I taking on a new story when I've already got one and a half other stories in the works? Well, here is why.**

**I had this crazy idea in Spanish about a month ago… I was thinking about a certain episode of House, and I wondered how that would play out for Finn and Rachel. I can't tell you all the name of it, because then you will all know what is going to happen. Then I realized for that episode to work, it would have to be a future fic, but I didn't want that. So I began mixing the medical pieces of it with another House episode, which actually happens to be the next one consecutively. I began daydreaming about it, starting to apply it to them, swearing to keep my story inside of me. But I just wanted to share it with you… not to brag but I think it's pretty genius. Eventually, I figured out that it had influence from a certain book from a certain series, a certain famous non-musical play and a certain Broadway musical (all of which will be announced once we are further into the story.) So as I reached the decision of how to end it, I came across three variables that are just yes or no questions. After testing each one, I decided on my ending.**

**Wrong Person Wrong Time is still on a hiatus, I will probably post the next chapter by the end of 2010 and then start it up again. **

**And I am going to delete Life is a Jigsaw Puzzle in three days (so 11-15-10) because I just feel like Two is Company stands better alone. I am telling you this in case you want to reread it or save it or whatever.**

**And Taking a Bullet is going full speed ahead, do not worry! (If you have never heard of that, it's under CertifiedGleek's profile, but we are working on it together)**

**So, that's about it. This story will probably be pretty long, but this chapter itself is really short. It's kind of a prologue, I guess. **

**And I'd like you all to know about the s***load of medical research that went into this. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Princessgleeky**

The Berry house stood still and quiet, with the exception of the Funny Girl soundtrack playing on a loop softly in Rachel's room, Rachel herself in a restless, uneasy sleep. Several birds chirped outside; it was early October, and the leaves were turning to dull colors as the weather cooled down slowly. Senior Year had begun hard for everyone, Rachel especially. She had been in and out of school for the past two weeks, complaining of nausea and migraines all the time. Eventually her fathers forced her to the doctor's office after about a week of this, but he shrugged his shoulders and told her it was probably just the flu, put her on some antibiotics, and told her she'd be fine. But nothing had been helping. If anything, she was getting worse.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door; it wasn't a strong knock in itself, but just the small noise sent Rachel into upright position, wide awake. She sighed, pulled her hair back into a messy bun and dragged her aching body to answer the door. Before her stood a happy, but concerned looking Finn Hudson, holding a folder fat with papers in his right arm, and a card in his left arm.

"Hey," said Rachel with all the tone she could muster. She just hadn't been herself lately.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better?" his sincere smile melted her heart into a little blob of goo.

Rachel shook her head sadly.

"That's too bad," he gave her a quick hug.

"I have some school stuff for you, and a card from the glee club, if that makes you feel any better…." He held the card out in front of her. It was made by hand out of pink construction paper, and it was obvious Brittany had designed the cover because it said "hope u feel beter" in purple and blue glitter. On the inside, people had written personal thoughts.

"It's so sweet… thanks." Rachel's voice lacked expression, but it was clear she meant it.

Finn half smiled, obviously feeling sympathy for his girlfriend's condition. He ran his free hand through her messy chocolate hair affectionately.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" he asked softly.

Rachel sighed and let her tired body lean against the textured wall of the hallway.

"I'd like that."

Finn immediately leaned in to kiss her, hoping it would make her feel less down. It really killed him to see his radiant little Rachel so drained and empty. He expected to feel the tempting touch of her lips, but she put her index finger in front of his.

"I'm sick, remember?" she said seriously, but Finn swore he could hear a slight chuckle in there somewhere.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't care. It's probably not a big deal."

"But I've had the flu before, this just isn't the same."

Rachel started to walk into her bedroom, and he followed like a robot magnetically drawn to her. And like some sort of guilty pleasure, she let her head fall against Finn's chest as she sat comfortably on her bed. Somehow, when he held her, it was persuasive.

"Rach, you have to stop worrying so much. The doctor said it's just the flu, and he is the doctor-"

"He didn't even test me for anything," Rachel interrupted.

Finn decided to give up on trying to tell her that she would be fine. It didn't help that he himself didn't believe it; her face was so pale, and something just wasn't right about her. But she was still functioning, so it wasn't like she was going to die, right?

"Well, I'm still going to kiss you," he stated jokingly, and grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't fight it. At first she squirmed and squeaked, but once their lips met she relaxed. It filled her with real reassurance that she was going to be ok, genuinely, because Finn's speech hadn't been changing anything.

Suddenly, Finn felt Rachel's soft grip on his neck loosen. It was weird, usually she held on to him tightly, as if her life depended on it. And at the same time, she stopped moving.

"Rach?"

He pulled back and opened his eyes, a great concern clear in his voice.

Rachel's eyes started to roll backwards a bit before her entire body collapsed onto her pink carpeted floor. Finn's heart practically stopped beating; _I should have listened to her. _He thought. _She knew something was really wrong. _He fell onto his knees to see if she would respond at all, grabbing her wrist and feeling for her pulse. Her splayed out limbs began to shake violently and her chest was moving up and down in an unnatural way.

Finn dashed for the phone and dialed 911 as fast as his numb fingers would allow. As he waited for someone to pick up, he kicked the wall repeatedly. He would never forgive himself for this.

"911, what is your emergency?"

When he spoke, he hadn't expected his throat to feel this thick. It was even hard to breathe.

"My- my girlfriend is having a seizure."

**OMG cliffhangah! You'll be getting lots of these for sure!**

**So… please review. It's a new story, I just need to see if you want me to continue it, because I may not. First 3 reviewers get shout outs!**

**Tata for now!**

**princessgleeky**


	2. Unknown

**Dear People I Now Love and Possibly Even Worship,**

**22 REVIEWS! THAT'S CRAZY! I posted this thinking that no one ever bothers to read a new story, right? You all proved me wrong. :) :) :0 A zillion finchel hugs for everyone!**

**And the chances of this story being put on hiatus at any time are low… I've basically got it all planned out, I just need to figure out the details. And do more medical research. *sigh*)**

**So continue to review, you have no idea how happy you have made me. Really, I got home from the dress rehearsal of my show, and behold, 47 new messages. I squealed with joy!**

**First three reviewers:**

**Mizzy**

**Kate **

**imagleek1234**

**YAY for everyone who did anything, review, subscribe, even just read... you are so amazing. Thank you :) And remember to subscribe so you never miss a chapter!**

**So… yup.**

**princessgleeky**

Rachel lay on her hospital bed as if frozen, her hands clasped at her middle like Sleeping Beauty in her deep sleep. Even when pale, with her long hair unbrushed and hanging limply over her shoulders, Finn couldn't help but catch himself staring at her. He had been trying to distract himself for the past several hours he had been at the hospital; he had picked up his favorite sports magazine, but nothing seemed to drag his mind away from the fact that he was scared to death for his girlfriend.

The clear door to Rachel's room opened suddenly, revealing an tall, attractive woman with skin the color of coffee and short, curly hair. She smiled at Finn, adjusted her white coat and held out her hand for Finn to shake.

"Hello, I am Dr. Quimby. Are you Rachel's brother?"

"No, um... boyfriend," responded Finn shyly, forcing an awkward smile onto his face, though it was harder than pushing together two magnets of the same side.

As Dr. Quimby made her way to the other side of the room, Rachel's tired eyes fluttered open. Finn's heart lifted from the dark ditch it sat in a tiny bit, because staring at her so unmoving for the past hours had somehow convinced him subconsciously that she was dead.

"Good afternoon Rachel," the woman greeted cheerfully, in a genuine sweet way, not the way the unfriendly nurses did.

Rachel just smiled back weakly.

"You feeling any better?"

"I guess so… not that noticeably," Rachel said as she shrugged his shoulders.

Finn instinctively grabbed Rachel's right hand and squeezed lightly, staring with a great softness into her eyes, but frowning slightly when he felt how warm it was.

"Aw, Rach, you're burning up," he sighed concernedly, using his other hand to feel her cheek. She readjusted her bland white pillow so she could sit up rather than lie down; she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"102.4 Fahrenheit, to be exact," said the doctor, glancing over a clipboard on a table next to Rachel's bed.

The small brunette frowned, and turned her gaze down to the white floor sprinkled with flecks of sea foam green.

"Am I getting any better?" she asked sadly.

Dr. Quimby shook her head, and Finn squeezed his girlfriend's hand once again to try to reassure her. He had discovered that the more he pretended to be confident on the outside, the more that confidence sort of leaked into his subconscious.

"Well, I wouldn't be too worried. Other than the neurological problems, there don't seem to be any other issues. You may have epilepsy, which although that isn't good news, it is treatable."

"What's epilepsy?" asked Finn with a confused look stretched across his features.

"A common chronic neurological disorder characterized by recurrent unprovoked seizures," stated Rachel simply. _At least she's still acting like herself _thought Finn, _because I still have no idea what she is talking about. _

"Here, Rachel, can you tell me the first thing you think of when you see these pictures?" asked the doctor simply, almost as if she was talking to a young child. Rachel nodded.

The first picture shown was a grey rain cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it. Rachel cocked her head to the side.

"Well… I remember on the first day of kindergarten, there was a storm going on, so they wouldn't let any of us play outside, and we were very angry. But I remember that the most clearly because it was the first storm I can remember, and being five, I was freaked out," she said, and then grinned proudly.

"That's interesting," began Dr. Quimby as she moved the cloud picture behind her little stack of pictures. They were all neat, laminated, and uninteresting.

"How is this testing Rachel? Shouldn't you like take X-Rays or something?" Finn asked, a little annoyed for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"X-Rays are for bones. I think you probably mean a CAT scan or MRI, Finn," sighed Rachel. "But he has a point…."

The woman smiled slightly and replied, "We don't really see a reason to. We think it's probably more useful to test your neurological function, because that seems to be the area your symptoms are in."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in consideration; Finn was clearly confused again, but not really attempting to understand it.

"Okay, how about this picture?" This time it was a picture of a flower.

Rachel wasn't looking at the flower; in fact, she wasn't looking at much in particular at all. Her eyes started to glaze over and her breathing seemed irregular. Finn and Dr. Quimby exchanged panicked looks when they both saw the blank expression on her face. Her mouth hung open, lower lip curled outward as if pouting. Suddenly little beeping noises sprung from the heart monitor next to her bed, growing stronger and faster.

"Is she having another seizure?" asked Finn. He wanted to kick something, cry like a girl, but he so passionately had promised himself that he would stay strong for her. For the girl he loved, because she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Yes, but it will pass." The doctor took several notes down on the clipboard about data, numbers, anything that may be useful in diagnosis.

Finn felt himself fill up with an irritating, burning feeling; how could she just stand there and let this happen? Weren't doctors and hospitals supposed to make people better?

"Can't you make it stop?" he asked with a raised voice. Dr. Quimby flashed around and looked Finn in the eye, clearly calm from years of experience.

To Finn's reassurance, the wild beeping slowed down to a steady, seemingly normal rhythm, and Rachel at least looked like she was asleep again. Her eyes had somehow closed, and he was happy, because he couldn't bear to look at her with her eyes do unmoving, distant.

"Can we go talk outside?" the dark skinned woman asked in a friendly, mellow tone of voice.

...

"So you have no idea what's wrong with her?" asked Finn, infuriated. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the hallway of the hospital.

"Honestly, yes. We will just have to wait until more symptoms show up, because… I'm nearly positive it's not epilepsy. She wouldn't just suddenly start having seizures at the age of 18," responded Dr. Quimby simply.

Finn didn't reply; he stared off into the distance, just above her head. It was sort of unreal, the past day to him.

"You really care about her, don't you?" sighed the doctor.

"Yeah."

"Then the best thing you can do is not worry. If everyone around her acts like she will be fine, she will think she will be fine, and it's scientifically proven that positive emotions in fact have a significant impact on the immune system."

"So… by me acting optimistic… it'll indirectly help her body fight off whatever it is?"

"Well, indirectly, yes."

Finn grinned at the thought, feeling the uneasy, heavy feeling he had held ever since Rachel had gotten to the hospital lift a little higher once again.

**Ok, weird ending spot, I'm sorry. And this chapter was probably really broing, I'm sorry. But I'm planning something else kind of crucial next, and to pack it together with this chapter would be terrible as an author. So judging by the rate I'm going at with this story… it will probably be around 10 chapters. It will probably span a couple months (in the story… don't worry. I tend to update chapters every couple days) so it might be longer. We shall see!**


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Hey! Thanks so much for all your reviews... I think there were 13, I'll have to check... Not as many as last time, but still lots, so thanks :)**  
**In return, here is a list of things Rachel does not have (this is your last chance to diagnose Rachel before Dr. Quimby does! Hint: pay attention to every detail!):**

**Chicken Pox**

**A cold**

**Pink Eye**

**Prostate cancer (which Finn had to learn the hard way)**

**Athletes foot**

**Bronchitis (I had that this summer. Not fun.)**

**A sinus infection**

**Hmmm... lets see how that list changes your prediction... **  
**Haha**

**FYI: I have decided to do this story in 2 parts (it will still be the same story, and there will be no significant gap in time between posts) At the end of part one Rachel will be diagnosed fully (you shall see what I mean by the end of the chapter), and part 2 is... other stuff. You have to understand that this story is only partially about figuring out whats wrong with Rachel.**

**And... well don't count on the way this story goes medically to be 100% realistic/accurate, because I thought up this story before I actually researched anything, and there are some components to my plot that I refuse to leave out or bend.**

**Enjoy!**  
**princessgleeky**

Dr. Quimby was right, it was most definitely not epilepsy.  
Rachel had randomly gotten a bloody nose in the middle of the night; she hadn't been able to sleep for ages, so she was wide awake and staring at the ceiling when in happened. A burning pain shot through her nose, and she felt something wet dribble down her chin. She was so terrified that she slapped the nurse button seven times before anyone came.  
"What's wrong?" asked the nurse, who had rich chestnut hair fastened into a bun and was wearing blue scrubs.  
"My nose... it's bleeding..." Rachel whimpered, now hyperventilating with panic. Her hands were covered in red and clasped to her nose tightly.  
The nurse sighed and shook her head, chuckling, and grabbing some tissues from Rachel's bedside.  
"Honey, you're overreacting. It's fall, the weather is dry, this happens all the time."  
Rachel decided that fighting with a nurse probably wasn't worth her time, and she waited until bleeding stopped, and tried to go back to sleep. But once again, she was trapped in the torturous state of insomnia, unable to do anything about it.

Finn had come straight from school to the hospital; he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something big was going to happen today. His heart was thumping harder, which was strange because, as he kept reminding himself, nothing had actually happened or was going to happen. It was just his mind.  
As he speed-walked the long hallways of the 3rd floor, he almost crashed into an elderly man in a wheelchair, but he didn't seem to even notice. "322" he muttered to himself, eyes completely focused on the path ahead, everything else was just blur.  
He counted down the numbers of rooms along the way, his speed increasing each number he passed, so by the time he reached 322, he nearly fell against the door. His knee was throbbing; he had slammed it harder against the metal barrier, but he hardly noticed. He was so relieved when he saw what he doubted he would, Rachel sitting up cheerfully and reading the latest issue of Performer's Digest. She didn't look any better in general; her complexion was still lacking something, she looked a bit yellow, but she seemed to be in a good mood.  
"Hey Rach!" he greeted with a mile wide smile etched onto his face, swooping in to kiss his girlfriend's cheek several times.  
"Finn! Hi," giggled Rachel, slightly surprised.  
"Gosh, you look so much... happier," he smiled, and fell back into the blue chair next to her bed.  
"I haven't thrown up for a day. That's a good thing I guess..." she shrugged her shoulders, but sorrow was evident in her voice even so.  
Finn nervously chuckled; it was a somewhat disgusting thought, but that _was _a good thing.  
"I'm scared," she said sadly, entirely changing the dynamic of their brief conversation. Her gaze rested softly on the floor, her lips relaxed and sorrowful. Finn lay a comforting hand on her back.  
"You'll be fine. No one here will let anything bad happen to you. And neither will I."  
Rachel was an actress; she was a master at getting her man to comfort her. She genuinely was scared- but she wanted to feel safe when he welcomed her head onto his warm chest and ran his fingers through her hair.  
Suddenly, Finn jumped backwards, his hand clasped over his mouth. Rachel felt her stomach turn flips when she saw his face, the sharp shiver of panic shooting up through her.  
"Oh my god..." he said, and pointed to Rachel's right arm.  
"What- is t-that?"  
Rachel looked down, and along her arm was a collection of alien, weird looking purple dots, forming something of a bruise. Not a bruise like when someone hits you, this one was not normal. Rachel got a little dizzy; this was just too scary. She realized just how many tears had built up under hey eyelids for the long period of time in which she was too shocked to blink as she tried to speak.  
"I-I'll get a nurse."  
Rachel nodded as she felt her cheeks drag downward involuntarily and several tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's purpura."  
Dr. Quimby was standing in front of Rachel, Finn, and Rachel's dads with her clipboard.  
"So you've figured out what's wrong with her?" asked Finn innocently with a wide and naive smile.  
"No, Finn. Let the doctor talk, I don't think she's finished," scolded Rachel.  
"Purpura is caused by bleeding under the skin, and while it shows us that Rachel may have a blood problem, we still don't know much about what exactly is wrong with her body."  
"I know you still are working it out and all, but do you think whatever it is might be- fatal?" asked Rachel nervously.  
"Without treatment, possibly. But blood problems, if discovered soon enough, are very much treatable. Don't worry." Dr. Quimby flashed her signature closed mouth, friendly smile at Rachel, who smiled back halfheartedly.  
"I have to go check on another patient now; someone should stay with Rachel in case she has another seizure. And call a nurse if you need anything. When I'm back, we'll run some blood tests, alright?" Rachel nodded solemnly.  
"Great. See you all later." She left the room then, walking with a certain confidence that seemed so natural.  
Rachel still looked annoyingly sad; on the one hand, Finn wanted to make her feel better, but because this was was her so often now, sometimes he felt angry.  
"Rach... Rach!" Finn tried to get Rachel's attention verbally, but she would turn her eyes away from the half open window. He physically turned her chin so he made sure that she heard him loud and clear.  
"Please stop worrying so much, Rachel." His girlfriend looked sort of apologetic.  
"Because when you worry, I worry," said Finn, maintaining a soft, loving eye contact with her.  
"I love you," she whispered, leaning off of her bed until she and Finn were just a millimeter away from kissing, their heads already turned in opposite directions, and their eyes gently closed.  
"Rachel Barbra Berry!" interrupted Leroy, Rachel's dad, the one with darker skin. His face looked menacing.  
"You are not going to put Finn at risk for getting ill!"  
The small brunette blushed; she had forgotten that her fathers were still there. She sunk back into her pillow comfortably as both of her dads raised out of their chairs.  
"Hiram and I are going to the food court for a snack," began Leroy, looking stern once again.  
"And no... physical... contact..." he scolded, glaring mostly at Finn, who looked as if he might implode from fear.  
After Rachel's dads were gone, Finn put down the magazine he had been pretending to read and looked back up at Rachel.  
"They're gone. We can do whatever."  
Rachel sighed, shaking her head seriously.  
"No, Finn, they were right. I don't want to risk getting you as sick as I am."  
"I don't care," he said with a cocky undertone, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I care."  
Finn flashed Rachel his signature smirk, and fell back onto the chair once was inches from melting, but she had to think of how she could possibly live if her were in her place.  
He picked up her hand in his, stroking her knuckles softly.  
He lifted their joined hands up so she could see.  
"This, babe, means forever. Don't forget it." 


	4. The Solution

**Sorry it's been so long since an update… I have to go out for dinner right now, but anyway, enjoy!**

Finn's tired eyes began to glaze over as he stared mindlessly at the computer screen. Bags under his sockets felt like weights that took everything he had to lift when they begged to roll closed. Every time he could feel it coming, the empty feeling when he knew he was seconds from collapsing, he would take another sip of his Red Bull and remind himself why he was doing this. For Rachel. For Rachel.

Finn had spent the last two days trying to figure out what was wrong with his girlfriend. It seemed stupid to think that he would figure it out before a trained medical professional. But her paranoia was getting to him, and he wanted so much to feel like he could do something.  
Eventually, he lost the battle against his body and found himself the next morning with a bold imprint of his keyboard on his cheek and his Red Bull knocked over and spilled on his math text book.

He hated himself for almost stopping by Rachel's house to pick her up; after banging his head on the dashboard for a good ten seconds, he reminded himself that he would come to the hospital after all his homework was done (which his mother insisted upon).  
It was going to be another OK day.

"We have a diagnosis," announced the handsome nurse, Dr. Themos, as he scanned through the data on Rachel's clipboard. He and Dr. Quimby had done some blood tests yesterday, and Rachel had to mentally slap herself every time she thought about how hot he was, because he had the most mesmerizing amber eyes.

"You do?" said Rachel with a perky expression and alert eyes.

"Well, all your symptoms point to Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. It is a blood clotting disorder often due to-"

"I know what it is!" shrieked Rachel, causing both her fathers to look at her with puzzled expressions. What was their daughter doing with her time?.

"So I just get plasma transfusions and I'll be ok?"

The nurse sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that simple. Unless you have Idiopathic TTP or Upshaw-Schulman's syndrome, it may be Secondary TTP, which may indicate that something else is wrong with your body. And we are almost positive you do not have Upshaw-Schulmans syndrome, so we will need to ask you some questions-" Mr. and Mr. Berry exchanged suspicious looks and gave Rachel a small glare, "privately."

Rachel wasn't sure whether to be happy or not that her dads didn't have to be there. If it was her fault, at least they didn't have to hear about it, but on the other hand they basically assumed it was her fault because of this. After giving her another round of baseless mental lectures, they left the room.

Rachel felt her lips go a little numb as she readjusted her pillow so she could be at eye level with the nurse.

"I know what you're going to ask." she stated with a bit of a sigh. She tried to seem calm, but she was a little nervous.

"What?" he asked, cocking one eye brow. Her fingernails dug into her bed trying to keep from admitting how hot this guy was. _But Finn is 300 times hotter!_ She repeated in her head. And it was absolutely true.

"If I have ever done drugs."

"That was at the top of my list," he chuckled. "This chemical called Quinine can be found in Cocaine, and that can cause Secondary TTP."

"Well, the answer is hands down, no. Go ahead and do a urine test, my dads made me promise when I announced at the age of 2 ½ years that I would become a Broadway star that I would never get into things like drugs and over drinking."

He nodded.

"I'll take your word for that. But just understand that, in any of these questions, lying could cost you your life."

Rachel's heart practically stopped beating in her chest. She was not lying- by all means, doing drugs was the last thing she would even consider doing- but she had never really taken in the seriousness of this matter. She might die.

"Well, you have never gotten a bone marrow transplant, so we can scratch that off the list. Are you sexually active?"

She had expected that one too. But she refused to lie, because she didn't want to die when she was just turned 18.

"Um... what does that constitute?" she asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Have you ever had sex? Just tell me, I am legally prohibited to tell your dads anything."

Rachel took a deep breath in.

"Yes. But we always, always, _always _use protection, and I've been on the pill for a year now."

Dr. Themos nodded slowly.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but- it could be an HIV infection."

She shook her head violently. That was completely impossible... she was pretty sure.

"It's unlikely, don't worry. There are many other reasons."

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes; she could have HIV?

"LIke what?" she asked, a little discouraged.

"Cancer..." he responded quietly.

"Oh, much better!" she said sarcastically. Rachel was never (intentionally) rude, but just the thought of the reason behind her illness being much worse than the actual thing was so scary.

"Again, unlikely. We will get an MRI for you later today. Chances are we will see some sort of indicator. But only 40% of total TTP cases are Secondary. Mortality is very, very unlikely, Rachel. Don't worry," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, letting several tears slide down her cheek. She was going to be absolutely fine.

"Thanks," said Dr. Quimby with a sincere smile to the woman behind at the cash register for the cafeteria food. It was nice to get a break once every so often and enjoy a treat, like her favorite banana muffin and some Vitamin Water.

She was just about to sit down and check if her cell phone when she saw Dr. Themos squirming through the crowd, holding a file. He looked urgent.

"Daniel?" she asked as he neared her.

"Did you find something in the MRI?" She set her tray down at the nearest table so she could look at what he had. She couldn't help but wonder why he looked so nervous.

"You bet I did." he held up on a photo printed from Rachel's MRI.

"I think we've found the answer."  
Dr. Quimby held her hand over his mouth in shock.

"How could we not have seen that coming?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Could've saved a lot of time that way. But I guess the solution is clear now."

The two doctors nodded. This case was closed.

**Don't worry, Rachel doesn't have HIV. I'd be murdered by my readers if that was the case.**

**And I'm sorry about the cliffie.**

**Also, if you hate this story by next chapter, I'm sorry. Feel free to stop reading. If not- buckle up, cause this is gonna be one wild Finchelicious ride.**


	5. Unexpected

**So, here's where the medical side of thing end- this means a ton of drama. This chapter is going to be super-shocking! And I sprinkled some fluff in for you all, lots of adorkable love and things of that sort. I promise to make fluffy cupcakes where ever I can from here on out, ok? I know you guys love that stuff! But once again, not a fluffy story for the most part.**

**Please review! You guys gave me like 15ish reviews and it made me very happy, so here's a quick update! Just think what kind of miracles will happen if I get more than that this chapter, especially cause this was a really fun chapter to write!**

**princessgleeky**

Finn's brain became dysfunctional as he sped through this paper. He just wanted to get the hell out of this house so he can visit his sick girlfriend.

"There!" he said to himself, feeling accomplished at his work. He had thrown together the best concluding sentence he could muster given the situation, "And that's why I wrote this essay!", and he practically through his laptop onto the floor. He knew it was terrible, but there would be time to fix it later.

His running through the hallway made pounding stomping noises, startling his mom, who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Rachel?" she asked coyly, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yeah... look I'm sorry, but she left me a message like an hour ago, and she said that they figured out what's wrong with her."

Carole nodded in understanding, putting a hand on her son's broad shoulder.

"Bye sweetie. Be home by eleven, ok?"  
Finn smiled and gave his mother a thumbs up.

As he drove, he felt his heart thumping at an earsplitting volume. Rachel's words echoed painfully through his head._ "It's bad, Finn. Please come to the hospital. I need you." _She was consumed in sobs, and it sounded like someone had to peel the phone out of her grasp. What if she had cancer? Or anthrax? Or meningitis? The terrible possibilities were endless and discouraging; Finn had to promise himself he would stop letting the thoughts run free.

They all came rushing back as he stepped into her room.

There she was, sobbing violently into her pillow, completely alone. Her gorgeous long hair was flipped over and covering her face; she looked so helpless, it killed Finn inside.

"Rach..." Finn said softly before practically swooping down onto his knees beside her hospital bed. She grabbed him by his shirt, falling into a tight embrace with her waterfall of tears falling onto his sweat shirt. He wasn't going to demand an explanation immediately; she could cry as long as she wanted.

"It's really bad, Finn. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do..." she whimpered into his chest. Finn took a deep breath to keep from thinking up more awful possibilities, and began to make calming strokes down her back and kiss her forehead softly over and over.

"Do you have cancer or something?" He immediately felt stupid for letting the words slide out of his mouth.

She pushed herself off his chest with her arms stretched out and shot him an annoyed look.

"No, Finn, I don't have cancer. Why on earth did you jump to that conclusion?"

"Well, I mean, you were crying and I-"

Just then, Rachel's fathers entered the room with a certain aura of urgency. Rachel gulped and directed her gaze to the floor. Hiram had his arms crossed and was shaking his head in disapproval. Leroy looked a little less disappointed, but that wasn't saying much.

"Rachel Barbra Berry..." he said, sounding anything but pleased.

"Please tell us this isn't what it looks like."

Finn's eyes widened and flitted from Rachel's dads to an ashamed looking Rachel, still consumed in breathy hiccups and gripping his hand hard enough to sculpt diamonds. He was completely lost.

"What's going on?" he asked naively, but no one in the room seemed to notice.

"Do you know what Dr. Quimby told us? She said that you had a parasite, and when we asked her more she said it was too complicated to understand. So I informed her that I am in fact a chaplain and I happen to know a great deal of medical knowledge."

Finn looked once again at Rachel, who was still frozen as a statue with the exception of her chest rising up and down heavily, and tears welling up in pools in the corners of her eyes.

"And do you know what she told us?" Leroy asked with fury evident in his deep voice, glaring at his daughter.

"She said that she was sorry, but under Ohio law she could say no more other than that you had Secondary TTP. There is only one reason she would say that."  
Rachel burst and threw her entire upper body back onto her boyfriend, who jumped at the sudden movement, but adjusted so she could sob once again into his shoulder. Finn knew it was important to keep calm, but this made absolutely no sense.

"Are you pregnant?"

Finn's vision started to go blurry as the words left Hiram's mouth.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling something. He instead shot his mortified looking girlfriend a look that screamed "Why-the-fuck-did-you-not-tell-me?".

"Well?" asked Hiram impatiently. His raised volume and stringent tone was causing some passersby to stare, but no one in the room could care less.

Rachel nodded sadly, avoiding eye contact, and letting a downpour of tears snake down her scrunched up face.

Hiram fumed, shaking his head once again. Leroy looked like he might murder Finn with his bare hands if no one was watching.

"Did we not raise you better than this, Rachel?"

"We thought we had a close relationship with you. That you would tell us before you would become sexually active."

"You have been such a disappointment. No Broadway star would-"

"Stop yelling at her! Can't you see how scared she is?" interrupted Finn. This lashing out had reached a boiling point; Rachel was weeping into her hands, shoulders shaking.

"You, son, should not be talking," scolded Leroy.

"I-" Finn began, about to apologize, but was quickly interrupted.

"Did you pressure her into this?"

"No!" shrieked Rachel out of the blue. "Dad, Daddy, please... stop... Yell at me as much as you want, but Finn did nothing wrong!"

Both her fathers exchanged looks, and sighed. Maybe they were overreacting.

"We'll talk later about this."

With that, they were gone.

"Rachel..." Finn sighed as he moved to the other side of her bed and hopped next to her. She felt immediately calmed with his hand wrapped tenderly around her waist and her head leaned on his shoulder.

"T-Thanks f-for def-fending m-me."

"Thanks for defending me."

"I j-just d-don't understand h-how this is p-possible..." she wondered.

"You know more about this stuff than I do." he chuckled softly, trying to hide the fact that he too was in tears.

He remembered how it felt when Quinn told him; he was nervous and confused. He had no idea how that could have happened until she told him about the hot tub and he was dumb enough to buy it. With Rachel- he just wanted to shoot himself or cry like a girl or something, because they both knew exactly how this happened.

_"God Finn how could I be so stupid..."_

"_You missed the pill for a couple days while you were in New York , it's probably not a big deal-"_

"_It is!" she shrieked before sighing and falling on to the couch. Finn plopped down beside her and took both her hands, looking deep into her rich chocolate eyes._

"_It''ll be ok. We'll just go buy some pregnancy tests. I'll drive you to the store right now."_

Finn turned to Rachel and realized she was thinking about the same scene. That had taken place around two months ago, right as summer break ended. It was kind of like a punch in the face; they should have known that taking pregnancy tests a week after and expecting them to be accurate is stupid. They had all come out negative, all five of them, so he and Rachel never brought it up again.

"But how does a baby explain all the seizures and the weird bruise and stuff?"

"S-Secondary TTP. And d-don't ask-k me w-what that is. B-Basically a-a cl-lotting disorder."

"Yeah, don't even start with me."

A blanket of silence fell on the two, though deep emotions bounced between them rapidly in their eyes. Sometimes they would each have moments where they would want to just lean against the other and feel so incredibly loved.

Dr. Themos and Dr. Quimby interrupted their trance as they came in with some paperwork, finding Finn and Rachel with their noses touching and eyes glassy.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" asked Dr. Themos politely as Rachel flashed a surprised look at him.

"Uh.. no," said Finn nervously. "I can go now..."

"No! Stay!" Rachel reached out her hand for him, and he awkwardly fell back into a chair.

"Right then. Rachel, 99% says you'll make it out of this without any permanent damage, so you are lucky we caught this early. You'll stay here for another week, so we can keep an eye on you will you get plasma transfusions after you get an abortion-"

"What?" yelled Rachel, shocked.

The doctors looked at each other and sighed. Dr. Quimby stepped closer to her and squatted down so they could be at eye level.

"We completely understand sensitivities to this issue, Rachel, but you have to understand that continuing the pregnancy would be risking your life. We can't cure your TTP if you're still pregnant."

Dark, wistful eyes gazed out the window as chestnut ones stared at the doctors in panic.

Rachel shook her head slowly.

"I can't kill a living thing, I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Fuck Rachel! You're not seriously gonna do that-"

"I'm sorry, I just- I can't. Please understand, Finn-"  
"No! I don't care about a baby, we didn't want it anyway!" he could feel the hot tears burn in the corners of his eyes. His breaths were so jagged that he could feel his ears buzz and dizziness settle in. The thought of the girl he loved more than anything else risking her life for something that hadn't even had the chance to live yet- it was the worst concept imaginable. Rachel could be – no, would be a Broadway star, but an unwanted baby would amount to nothing.

"Don't do this."

Dr. Themos sighed.

"She turned 18 a week ago. And it's her choice." Finn exhaled loudly and painfully. This was _not _going to happen.

"Rachel, we can try to take the baby out at about 8 months. It will have a chance of surviving, and you would to. But it's risky, we have to warn you-"

She nodded quickly.

"Yes. That's what I want."

**OMG! Bet you didn't see that one coming! So anyway, I feel like I should inform you that in the real world, you don't have to get an abortion to cure the TTP. But this is FanFiction world, and in FanFiction world, I am the goddess and I can do whatever I want. Now go bake me cookies before I strike you all with lightning! Mwahaha!**

**Or review… that would be even nicer =)**


	6. Promise

**HAPPY CHANUKAH! (Actually I was a lot more excited when I was 7 cause it meant presents. But now since all I get is iTunes giftcards... meh. Oh well I like dreidels.**  
**Complete change of subject!**

**Yes, my friends, there is sadness in the air for Finchel. I am depressed :(. However, I am so inspired and impressed with the things that go on between us in times life these. On gleeforum, I spent three hours on the Finchel thread just reminding myself that they **_**will**_** get back together in the Christmas episode (I've seen pics. This isn't just a spec.) And I feel really, really bad for Wemma fans. Their situation is three thousand times worse. So be thankful! **

**On a completely different note, I got lots of reviews, so thank you very much! And special thanks to P and O, because you are probably the only friends I gave this link to who actually bothered to read it and comment.**

**Also, I'm sorry but I don't mean to beg for reviews. Most of my requests for reviews are just pokes at humor, honestly. I appreciate your voicing something you think I did wrong, but I just like asking people for reviews, not because I will die of lack of self confidence if they don't, but because I like suggestions and pointers for my story as much as praise. I don't think there is anything wrong about what I have been doing.**

**So anyway, enjoy!**

**princessgleeky**

**P.S. Don't yell at me. I have given up on keeping completely accordance with actual medical information. (I know that's unprofessional, but if I did, my story would have to be changed completely.) Thanks very much to those of you who pointed out the medical things I either missed or ignored, it is very nice of you all to remind me of those things. I would just like to tell you that at this point, I am completely aware.**  
**I'm sorry for all the medically-enlightened readers!**

**And yes I know that two month old babies don't have hearts. But it serves for a cheesy moment of fluffy goodness.**

Finn had been making toast on Tuesday morning while surfing his iPhone, so he didn't notice as the fluffy white wonderbread turned to an ugly black. After noticing, he threw his iPhone across the room, cracking the screen and then groaned loudly while kicking the wall until his toes went numb.

"Finn!" whined Kurt as he rushed into the kitchen with his arms stretched out in front of him. "Cool down, if fume any more you'll cause global warming."

Finn took a slow breath and turned his head upward for a second and bit his lip.  
"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly.

Kurt dashed over to the corner where Finn's iPhone lay, holding it up in front of his stepbrother. The crack looked like a broken spider web and it made Finn cringe.

"It dropped."

"Right." Kurt flashed Finn another one of those exasperating facial expressions.  
"Is this about Rachel being in the hospital?"

Finn rolled his eyes, also looking around to make sure no one else was around, and nodded meekly. Kurt took both his hands, making Finn a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't have t heart to squirm because it might offend him, and he didn't need a repeat of the episode in the basement last year.

"She's going to be OK. These doctors have dealt with many cases and I'm sure they are taking good care of her."

"But it's still hard on me..."

Kurt shook his head slowly.

"It's not like it's your fault..."

His words were said so simply, with little expression, not holding too much meaning. Finn knew it was a commonly said expression- but it stung worse than a thousand bee stings, hurt more than being stabbed. And something clicked when he realized, guiltily, that it _was_ his fault. Finn had never really thought of it that way, but as his mind computed he didn't notice his staring off into space.

_The baby is hurting Rachel. And it's my baby. _

"You ok, Finn?"

"It_ is_ my fault..." Finn whispered sadly as he held his legs to him chest and rested his head into his knees, rocking ever so slightly back and forth.

"Oh no, Finn..." said Kurt looking slightly scared.

_Crap. He figured it out._

"Did you poison her?"

Finn threw his hands up into the air in frustration.

"Why the hell would I poison her? Are you insane?"

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders as Finn just stared at Kurt with his head cocked to the side.

"Wait-" the small teen said as he held up his index finger. "She isn't- you know..." his voice trailed off

The taller boy's eyes wandered downward.

"I-I'm sorry. That was out of line for me to suggest. I know you and Rachel would never get into that kind of situation, Rachel is much too intelligent to-"

Kurt was interrupted by a sharp pain in his upper calf- Finn had kicked him pretty hard.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"It's not her fault. It's mine. She forgot her pill for one freaking week and now she refuses to get an abortion even if it means possibly risking her life."

Kurt stared at Finn with wide, shocked eyes.

"I- I'm sorry-"

"You have no idea what it's like going through this. A second time. But it's actually mine." He paused for a brief moment. "Don't tell anyone, ok? Especially not my mom or your dad."  
Kurt nodded slowly.

"Our secret."  
…...

"Ow!" Rachel exclaimed with a cringe as only the most unfriendly nurse of them all removed the IV from her hand. Finn tried to hide how funny it was that Rachel was in pain because the nurse, a pretty unattractive woman with hair dead looking hair bleached to a hideous shade of white blonde, had told Rachel in her nasal voice that it may feel a little sore.

"There we go. Once the paperwork is done, you will be permitted to leave," said the nurse with no detectable tone or emotion present in her voice. It was beyond irritating.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a humorous look as she paced out of the room.

"Why are they letting you out?" he began, because no one had really explained the plan to him. Rachel opened her mouth, ready to spend an hour explaining everything in high detail, but Finn placed a hand softly over her lips.

"In English, please."

Rachel giggled lightly.

"Well, they are going to put me on some medications that will treat the TTP, and hopefully I'll get better and have the baby normally." Finn mentally cringed at that thought. He remembered how Quinn looked when she went into labor; he didn't want to even picture Rachel so swollen around the middle and hyperventilating as she is being wheeled down a hallway.

"But if it flares up again, I'll have to come back to the hospital and possibly have a C-Section if he or she is old enough to live."

Finn held his eye contact with her for a little longer in silence until she broke it nervously, more than able to predict what he would ask next. Sometimes she hated her gift.

"What are the chances that it will come back?"

_As expected._

"I don't know. It's not really measurable," sighed Rachel. "But more likely than not it won't ok?"

As if Finn hadn't heard what she just said, he responded, "And if it does, what are the chances that you'll... you know, die?"

His eyes were a little glassy, his lips frowned ever so slightly, and it felt like a punch in the stomach to Rachel.

_Maybe I should just get an abortion. _She thought. She could see how hurt Finn was by her decision, but being the boy, it was considered culturally inappropriate for him to voice his opinion when the girl had already decided.

_No. _She decided. _If Finn really loves me as much as he says he does, he will respect my decision._

"Finn, don't say that- I won't die. I won't die."

"Promise me."

Rachel felt her heart ache as she thought about how Finn would react if she said she didn't know. That Dr. Quimby specifically made her aware there was about a 10% percent chance she might not make it out of this.

She hopped out of her bed to sit on Finn's lap. She tipped her head back and kissed his neck lightly before looking him deeply in his handsome light brown eyes.

"I promise."

Finn exhaled softly and drew his mouth into a small smile, tipped to the side in his signature fashion. He pulled her into a hug so tight, so passionate that she could swear her organs were smashed. They could feel each others hearts beat, almost in sync. And only in their silence- ever so subtly- a third heart beat could be heard.


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Dear Gleekies,**

**More fluffy cupcakes and rainbows for ya'll. It'll be another three chapters or so before things get dramatic again.**

**I hope this story has served as a comforting oasis in all the terror that has just gone down :(. But don't worry. They won't leave us hanging, so the Finchel plotline will end happy. However that may be. Probably not matching my fantasies but hey, who knows?**

**Anyway, in RWAEIBville, Finn and Rachel are more together than ever. But no more in love than they are in canon right now for sure. **  
**And check out my new oneshot, it's called Mutuality. The title says it all. It takes place about a week after Special Ed.**

**I just heard some awful rumors of Fuinn reconciliation, but you know what's funny? Puck fits in perfectly... hmm, I wonder, did a Fuinn fan tamper with the rumor mill? Pretty sure Quinn is mostly over Finn, and Finn is DEFINITELY over Quinn, but Quick? I think they both have some feelings. **

**Do yourselves a favor and get over it if it's bugging you. I know for me that it just won't go away, but think logically about it. I saw the source, and that person was a supporter of Faberry kiss. And a Fuinn shipper. Do I trust them, when it comes down to it? Nope.**

**And remember: The pastry shall rise on the back leg -Mat the extra. Best. Quote. Ever.**

**Love you all! Finchel kisses!**

**Princessgleeky**

**P.S. I had such a satisfying Finchel dream two days ago. I wish I had those more often.**

"What method do you think they'll use to murder me?" asked Finn as he wheeled Rachel down the hallway of the hospital in her wheel chair. Her dads were going to drive them home, and they could not see this going over well.

"I don't know. Just don't talk of make any sudden movements, and maybe if you're lucky they will just maim you."

Finn took a deep breath as he saw two men sitting impatiently in the waiting area near the entrance and exit, one very tall with dark skin and one pale and short. They both looked very critical. Finn's eyes wandered meekly down to the side as he pretended to look at the magazine rack in the corner. Rachel gulped loudly.

"Glad you're feeling better, Rachel," said Leroy as he walked over to his daughter with him arms crossed, her boyfriend holding his breath for fear of being noticed.

"The four of us are going to have to have quite a discussion tonight," stated Hiram with no hint of mercy or sympathy in his voice.

Finn leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear, "I've changed my mind. I'm betting on some sort of creepy voodoo torture."

...

"Why didn't you use protection?" Leroy Berry demanded.

"We did!" protested Rachel. Only a half lie.

He shook his head exasperatedly.

Finn and Rachel sat next to each other protectively on the faded tan couch of Rachel's house, across from her dads. Their hands were tightly scrunched together as they prepared for the inevitable, judging by the murderous looks etched onto the faces of the two men.

"You don't need to lie. Rachel, you're already pregnant. We're done yelling at you."

"But... we did. I'm not lying, Daddy. You know what they say, it's not 100% accurate."

Rachel's dads found themselves in an awkward position. As much as they believed and trusted their daughter, what were the chances? Leroy gave his husband a look encrypted with these exact thoughts as his husband nodded subtly.

"We believe you."

The small brunette sighed and gave her fathers a small smile. Finn pulled her in a little closer and rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you for believing me," she said in a small voice as her dark eyes wandered absentmindedly to her feet.

"Do you mind if we ask if you have any plans for the baby? Because, if you are going to keep it, we are not going to help fund your-"

"No, no. I want it adopted." Rachel quickly interrupted. "I can't raise a baby. It'll ruin my life."

Leroy smiled.

Rachel could never see herself as a parent, even if she was technically an adult. In her diary, way back two years ago, she used to write fantasies of being happily married to Finn, thinking they would never come true. And every time she looked at his face, his cute freckles and dimples and his cocky little smile, it was is if epiphanies flashed through her mind of her and Finn's future. She would have kids later, when she was ready.

"We will get into this later. For now, you'll have to be home alone for a little bit. Leroy and I are visiting a friend."

His words were so plain, but he winked- ever so slightly of course- but it was as if they were just leaving so their daughter and her boyfriend could actually spend some time together. She had just been in the hospital for a month, yelled at every time she even touched his hand.

The moment the front door closed, it was as if the two had had an ESP conversation this whole time.

They threw themselves both violently and sweetly onto the couch planting small, sweet kisses on each other's lips over and over again. That was something that had been missed quite a bit. Each little giggle that escaped Rachel's beautiful lips made Finn melt. He felt _loved _for once in his life, really and deeply loved, because just under where his hand softly gripped her waist, was a piece of _him. _It was a weird feeling, because it wasn't like this was at all new territory. He had thought magic was what it felt to hear Quinn's baby's little heart beat, but it wasn't the same. The little life inside of Rachel was like a perfect mix of him and the person he loved most it the world.

Suddenly, he pulled away, and sat up.

"Can I... you know, listen to it?"

Rachel stared at him, dumbfounded. Wasn't this the boy who only a week ago refused to even acknowledge that the baby was alive.

"I guess," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But like I said before, not much to hear."

Finn smiled and took her hand again.

"Yeah, I know, but I am the dad, so... wait, I _am_ the dad, right? No one night stand with Puck?"

Brown eyes sparkled lightly as she giggled.

"No, Finn Hudson, it's yours. I promise."

Their lips met together again briefly before Finn moved his head down to just above Rachel's bellybutton, pressing his ear lightly to her stomach. He sighed when he could feel this- presence. There wasn't anything truly audible, but he could just feel this weird connection spreading from his core, knowing.

"Anything?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I think I love it."

Rachel's eyes softly welled up. He was just _so_ sweet.

The small kisses continued to grow to more passionate ones, as their hair began to get tangled with fingers that ran through it, their hearts leaping with joy, the joy that only came when they were together.

"Let's go." Rachel commanded as she grabbed Finn's large hand by on his first two fingers and began walking forward towards her room. At first Finn was lost, but then he understood as she winked seductively at him.

"Um.. you're already knocked up. I think that's like, morally wrong or something."

"Exactly," whined Rachel in her know-it-all voice. "My dads are gone, and honestly, I think they left on purpose. Most of their friends live back in Michigan anyway."

Finn sighed. She won. He traced her bangs with his thumb, smiling coyly.  
"I always knew deep down inside you weren't a prude."

"Glad to hear it."

He swooped her legs up bridal style and dropped her lightly on her bed. She was so glad to be back home- the hospital sheets and pillows were flat and itchy. She could feel the homeyness even on her striped comforter. It had that friendly smell that her house sort of carried.

And as Finn shut the door lightly, going back to kissing his girlfriend with passion, all either of them could see was fireworks.

It was nice to be back.

**I really am sorry about, once again, the shortness. I have just been so busy, and my guilt over took me that I had not been being very frequent lately, and I need to give you something before A Very Glee Xmas! Who's ready for a good Finchel ending? I am! (Though I doubt a complete get-back-together is likely. But who knows. They owe us **_**big time.**_**)**

**Please review! We might make it to 100! And that would make me very very happy!**


	8. Return

**All in all, A Very Glee Christmas was reasonably satisfying. Sure, Finn "confirmed" the break up, but don't fret. 3 episodes says they will be back ;-) I was really scared after watching Last Christmas, so I hopped on gleeforum (look for me! I'm baliliu! I hang out on the F/R L/C thread mostly, but also sometimes spoilers) and I saw a GIF for "the look". That was not a look of closure, most definitely not. You don't spend 1 ½ seasons pining after each other and then completely forget you ever had feelings for them. **

**So, please don't be mad at me, but I think the Fuinn rumors may be true. Still, just a kiss. Extras said everything would be ok!**

**Man I'm going to hate this Super Bowl episode with all my heart and soul…**

**FYI, Kurt is back at McKinley in this world. Because they are seniors here.**

**Oh, and we got over 100 reviews! Yay! In return (well not really) I'm going to start a new ThreeShot called Desperate Times Call for Desperate measures based on Rachel-cheerio rumors! Sound interesting?**

**Thanks for your reviews and subscriptions and favoritings and all! (That's a hint…)**

**Oh, and don't you love Seasons of Love? Glee totally needs to do that.**

**Love you all!**

**princessgleeky**

"Just take a deep breath."

Finn placed his arms gently on his girlfriend's shoulders as she smiled weakly and nodded.

"It's not like this is anything new."

Rachel and Finn stood next to Finn's truck in the school parking lot. It was a cold December Monday just before Rachel would return to school for the first time in a month. She stood on the pavement, wet from the last rain, shuffling from foot to foot as she adjusted her mahogany skirt.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" she asked self consciously.

"No way, Rach," Finn reassured as he kissed her forehead chastely and lay his hand softly above her bellybutton. At only 10 weeks, her middle was not noticeably any more swollen than normal unless you looked very closely.

She shook her head, still nervous.

"But what about when I'm bigger? It's not like I can hide it forever. And when people notice... they'll treat me differently."

He was a little stumped at how to respond to Rachel. True, it would become obvious in about 2 months, and he didn't want to tell her that people would start gossiping about her, but the least he could do was offer his support.

"I- I'll stand by you through it all. I promise."

They kissed briefly before Rachel swung her backpack around her shoulders and onto her back.

"Let's go."

…

Walking through the hallways hand in hand was easy. No one looked twice at Rachel's middle, to her surprise, and if anyone even talked to either of them it was to say they were glad she was better.

"Finn! Rachel!" squealed Kurt as he threw himself at the two into a collective hug, nearly choking both of them. Rachel secretly had missed the smell of his flowery cologne and his overall peppy presence.

When he pulled back, Kurt rolled his eyes up and down Rachel's body critically, then leaning in to whisper, "You can't tell. Believe me." She nodded and mouthed the words _Thanks._

"Hey, welcome back Rachel!" greeted Sam in a friendly tone of voice, following right behind Kurt. Quinn stood silent by his side, smiling sweetly at both of them, until hey golden hazel eyes fell uneasily on Rachel. A puzzled look hit her features, as if she was focusing very hard on something, trying to decipher what she saw.  
Rachel silently gave Quinn a meek glance confirming her suspicions, nodding discretely. Quinn looked like she had just been informed that the earth was going to collide with the moon.

After all the awkward welcoming was done, Quinn pulled Rachel aside slightly abrasively as Sam and Finn walked away discussing something related to football players.

"Don't tell me you're-?"

"Yes."

Normally Rachel would have made some excuse to get out of Quinn's way, but she could admit to herself that if anyone could help her here, it was her.

"How on earth could you tell…"

The blonde sighed and cocked her head to the side. She was still examining Rachel up and down, tapping her finger on her hip.

"Believe me, I just know these things."

She paused, raising an eyebrow as Rachel continued to stare nervously at her face.

"You aren't going to be able to hide it for long. I know we aren't exactly friends and all, but- I want to help you."

The small brunette still looked a little confused, but nodded and grinned wholeheartedly.

"Thanks, Quinn."

The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped back, her perfectly curled ponytail bobbing around.

"Great. We'll talk later."

…

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester greeted warmly as he paced into the classroom, noticing happily that Rachel was sitting next to Finn and holding his hand. A smile instantly spread across his cheeks, remembering the talk in the teacher's lounge that morning. He put his sheet music down and leaned back casually against the piano.

"First and foremost, I would like to officially welcome back Rachel!"

Rachel blushed and leaned onto her boyfriend's shoulder as the room burst with applause and several woots. Mercedes looked a little annoyed; she probably enjoyed all of the solos she had gotten since Rachel had been gone. Oddly, though, most of the club seemed pretty happy to have her back, even Santana, who was smiling sincerely.

"You feeling better?"

Rachel nodded as she walked to the front of the room and clasped her hands together.

"Please put any cards you have in the bin I have placed at the front office."

Most of the glee club rolled their eyes, though Finn giggled. Rachel's strange sense of confidence was one of his favorite things about her.

"So, what solos have been chosen for me while I was gone? I have already prepared a list of my preferred songs in order of range and and- "

Panic hit Finn's face like a bullet as he took in the frozen, worried looking face Rachel had. _Oh god she's gonna have another seizure…_

Instead, her knee shook ever so slightly, her hand running down to her stomach slowly before she dashed to the trash can in the corner. Her hands gripped the edges tightly as she threw up in front of everyone, most looking away, but Finn looking somewhat apologetic. Mr. Schuester walked to her side as he lay a comforting hand on her back, looking into her embarrassed face, her back hunched over and sitting limply against the wall.

"You sure you're ok?"

Rachel nodded quickly, completely sure. She began to raise her body off the floor and back to her seat.

"Do you want to go see the nurse…" he asked again.

"No. I'm fine. Now let's just get on with rehearsal."

Everyone in the room looked at her in a puzzled way, with the exception of Finn, Quinn, and Kurt, who looked still sympathetic.

Mr. Schuester went back up to the front and sat on the stool.

"Well, then- let's rehearse!"

Everyone began walking out the door, towards the auditorium. Santana was tightening her pony as she walked, Brittany next to her with linked pinkies.

Finn helped Rachel out of her seat and wrapped his left arm around her middle, long enough to reach her middle. He always tried hard to concentrate on whatever he could feel of his baby- not much, but a chill ran down his spine as he thought about whatever kind of special connection they had between them.

"I think you should tell them," he whispered softly into her ear. She sighed.

…

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,_ the club began strongly, all in unison, Quinn, Tina, Puck and Artie adding in slight harmonies. 

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

Rachel lost herself in the song- a feeling which had been missed. As she felt the powerful melody in her core, another jolt shook her out of trance.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife-_

Rachel was puking again, just offstage on the wing. The number stopped immediately, the band behind them shifting their wait and acting slightly exasperated.

"_Rachel, I really think you should go home…"_

"_Dude. You're barfing more than Quinn last year…"_

"_Why on earth did they let you out of the hospital?"_

Voices swirled in Rachel's hearing, so embarrassed she couldn't even turn to look anyone in the eye. Her ever-supportive boyfriend, squatting beside her, patted her back several times.

"_Tell them, Rach. Just tell them."_

As she rose up ungracefully, she kept her eyes on her shoes and moved to the very center of the stage. She was focused on her dramatic strut to her destination, steps bold and deliberate. A dramatic revelation deserved only the most dramatic of settings.

She flashed around and clasped her hands nervously around her back. She had never been truly nervous before when dealing with difficult situations- but all she had to do to stay calm was look around and feel at home. On her stage. But thoughts of all the awful assumptions yet to come plagued her sense of calm until it vanished each time she conjured it up.

But she had to.

"Guys- I have to tell you something."

Kurt bit his lip and looked away. Brittany looked lost. Tina raised one eyebrow.

"Finn…" Rachel motioned over to her boyfriend, taking him by the hand and falling into his embrace.

"I- We- Um… I'm pregnant."

"_The fuck…"_

"_Very funny…"_

"_This is hilarious…"_

Once again, she was drowned with responses. Some were silent and in disbelief, others were practically laughing. Mr. Schuester looked dumb-struck.

"It- It caused complications which landed me in the hospital. Hopefully they won't come back, but no one can know for sure, and-"

Rachel was borderline crying from what had just been slightly teary before.

"Rachel…" the teachers said as he walked up the stairs of the stage to joined the glob of shocked students.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please."

The glee club all nodded sincerely, though it seemed unlikely to her that anyone would actually stay true to it.

But without any words, through some sort of ESP- everyone, Mr. Schuester included, pulled a tightly coiled together Finn and Rachel into an enormous hug. No one cared about claustrophobia, or awkwardness, nothing. Rachel let go of her iron grip around her boyfriend and reveled in how great it felt to be loved by a group of her friends.

Things weren't going to be so bad.


	9. Deja Vu, Part 1

**Here's where the drama kicks in! I added in a pinch of fluff-comedy just to help you survive the long twisted road for Finchel that lies ahead. Be warned.**

**Oh, and I've been grounded by my evil parents, so that means like an update every two days now that I'm on winter break.**

**princessgleeky**

**P.S. I have asked every single person in my life practically, and none of them know what paramedics actually do the moment they enter an emergency. So I just had him say nothing.**

- 18 weeks later -

"Rach..."

Small fingers dug into his shoulders as he hoisted her off the floor and into his arms. It was slightly difficult, considering her baby bump was now plainly visible and difficult to hide. She was 28 weeks along now, but it had been nearly smooth sailing until this.

As Finn rubbed her back lightly, Rachel just whimpered, saying nothing, her head buried into his shoulder tenderly and gripping him tightly with her hands.

"What's wrong? Is it really bad?" Finn tried with all of his might to sound soothing and calm, but judging by her breathing, short, breathy gasps, and her eyes shut tightly, he could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Rachel? Come on Rachel, just answer me."

Nothing. She just continued to nuzzle her head into Finn's chest, whimpering still blankly. She just wasn't acting like herself.

"You aren't like- going into labor, are you?"

Visions of his Rachel shrieking and scrunching up her face in pain shot through the back of his head. Even Quinn having a baby was pretty traumatizing to the glee club; he couldn't imagine having to coach Rachel through it as he watched.

But she still would not respond.

Finn didn't know if this how women typically acted before having a baby- Quinn seemed fine, she was performing energetically wit the rest of the club just before going into labor. But he could not take a chance.

Flipping out his cellphone abrasively, Finn dialed the front desk of the school. Miss Fox, who sat behind the desk, answered.

"This is Gloria Fox from the McKinley High School front office, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, Miss Fox, this is Finn Hudson. Rachel isn't talking at all, and I think she might be having the baby right now."

…

(24 hours previously)

"Hey," said Rachel as she snuck up behind her boyfriend, leaving her AP English class on her way to her locker.

"Oh! Hey Rach, you scared me!"

Rachel leaned in for a hug, becoming immediately aware of how large her middle was getting when it interfered in hugs. She had become very insecure, wearing only the loosest fitting sweaters in her closet and sticking close to her man. The day Karofsky figured it out was particularly brutal. He had been about to slushie Rachel, but stopped when he got a closer look at her middle, only slightly larger than normal at the time, but he decided to toss it not only on her face but at her stomach.

"_What the fuck was that for, Karofsky?" shouted Finn, ready to kill him at any time while Rachel still stood by the lockers, unsuccessfully wiping the dye from her light pink cardigan._

"_Didn't want to exclude gleek junior from the fun," he responded through his teeth._

That incident had been settled by a thorough punching by Finn with the help of Puck (resulting in a month of detention), and ever since then Rachel had been glued to her boyfriend's side.

"So, Finn, I have been thinking about names for our daughter." Rachel stood next to him as he unlocked his locker, holding her books and her pink binder decorated with colorful stickers to her chest and smiling brightly.

Finn raised one eye brow.

"I thought we were gonna have it adopted..." he reminded, taking several books out, and flipping around to look her in the eye. She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out a list she had clearly created for the occasion.

"Quinn and Puck named their baby even though it was adopted, I don't see why we can't." Rachel paused, flipping the list over for Finn to glance at.

"I would like my daughter to be almost as talented as I, Finn. Therefore, I find it only appropriate to name her after one of my selected Broadway role models. Preferred names include Barbra, Patti, Bernadette, Audra or Idina."

Finn just rolled his head back chuckling, but when he opened his eyes he was met with Rachel's confused expression. She was dead serious.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but we don't live in 1930."

He flipped around after shutting his locker, but the small brunette pursued him.

"What's wrong with my name selections? You are the father, you're supposed to say lovingly to me 'Oh, Rachel, whatever name you pick is beautiful, because I want our daughter to be just like you,'"

Finn sighed and ran his free hand through his thick hair,

"I don't know, but don't you think those names sound kind of Grandma-ish?"

Rachel looked offended, bring her hand to her hip.

"Any better ideas?"

"Actually, yeah," he exclaimed, sounding somewhat energetic. His naive smile made Rachel want to punch him and melt at the same time.

"Yes?"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Well, remember when I came up with Drizzle two years ago? That was weird, but I do want to give her a unique name, you know? How about, like- Vanilla? It sounds kind of pretty."

"You're serious? Vanilla?" Rachel protested loudly, passersby beginning to stare. "That sounds like a name for either a stripper or a hippie!"

"Chocolate?" he suggested again jokingly, only to be hit with Rachel's list on his arm.

"We'll talk later," sighed Rachel as they walked in opposite directions.

…

(Present)

Finn had never been more mortified in his entire life than he was at this very moment.

Just this morning she had been fine. He remembered her mentioning that she had a headache, but he passed it off as a normal pregnancy symptom.

Now, he clutched her weak chest close to his, listening to her breathing to hold on to some sanity. The paramedics were coming, all he had to do was wait. Carrying her from the bathroom to the front office was the most difficult part; he didn't want to run, but he did need to get the message across that this was urgent.

Still- the ever-present fear lingered, haunting him every time he looked at her. He felt bad for her in general of course, but he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that the cause of all this was his, and as much as she had tried to talk him out of it, it was indirectly _his_ fault.

"Please be ok, please be ok..." Finn repeated over and over again with his lips pressed into her hair. She was still lying limply against his chest like a raggedy Anne doll, not even whimpering any more, but Finn was sure she was still conscious. He pulled Rachel even closer as he heard sirens coming closer.

A tall paramedic with tan skin and thick brown hair rushed into the school, causing many students to either stare or whisper among themselves. Behind him was another paramedic, a thin woman with short blonde hair.

Finn hurried out with Rachel, handing her carefully to the man, trying to ignore all the mutters circling around him. But all he could look at was the blank expression on Rachel's face as her head rolled limply into the chest of the paramedic, now completely unconscious and her face utterly unmoving.

"Is she pregnant?" asked the woman quickly.

Finn nodded as she felt around Rachel's middle, but kept his attention focused on following the male paramedic outside to the large red ambulance. Several students outside were also staring; Finn would've punched one of them to the ground if no one was around, so frustrated with their blank stares or gossipy whispers.

"C-Can I come to the hospital with her?" the paramedics looked at each other until Finn continued. "I'm her boyfriend. The f-father." The word slid out of his mouth uneasily, making him instantly uncomfortable.

"I don't think the school is allowed to let you unless you are the person with the emergency. I'm sorry." She smiled briskly as Rachel was rolled into the vehicle and immediately surrounded by paramedics checking her vital signs.

"But... please..." he begged with an aching throat, his breathing constricted as he couldn't even see her any more. His legs felt heavy against the rough pavement of the parking lot, trying to keep from collapsing.

"I'm sorry."

The woman climbed to the front of the ambulance, sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door as the back was closed up and a piercing siren began to call the lot. It roared to life to match the deafening noise of the siren, and slowly began to drive off, gaining momentum.

She was gone.


	10. Deja Vu, Part 2

**Hey guys! Finchel forcast looks good. Someone pointed out on gleeforum that if they screw with Finchel too much, glee will definately lose it's core (and it's ratings) and FOX won't have it.**

**And as for Fuinn... _lingering _kiss. And it may not even be on the lips. As much as I hate the idea that Finn couldnt even have his feelings for that girl reawakened when what she did was like 3,000 times worse than what Rachel did, they need some closure (though it's like a season over-due. I want some Quick closure!)**

**K then... story is getting intense! Enjoy!**

**And please, please, please review. It would really mean a lot to me :) **

(1 hour previously)

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked, raising her hand confidently. The teacher turned around swiftly and pointed at her once he was done writing the ideas for the Regionals set list on the white board.

"Yes?"

"I-I don't feel so well, may I please be excused to see the nurse?"

He paused for a second, looking a tad worried.

"Um... yes, by all means." He paused, glancing at the tall teen sitting next to her. "Do you think someone should… go with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," she said as she straightened her skirt, flashing a closed mouth smile. She remembered dragging Finn along to find Rachel-approved maternity skirts. They had spent hours going from store to store, finding nothing, until they had seen the one she was wearing now, and it was love at first sight. The little bows along the bottom, the red and black flowers, it had Rachel Berry written all over it.

Finn grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her from leaving.

"Are you sure your- whatever you call it isn't back?" he whispered, becoming immediately aware the little butterflies that were dancing in his chest indicating that _something _was wrong, very wrong.

"I just have a headache. It's normal Finn." She responded as she slid his hand off her wrist. "I understand your worry, but it is not necessary."

And with a quick smile she was gone.

…

(Present)

He didn't even go to his locker once the bell rang. He just ran to his car like an insane maniac and hopped into it before remembering he was supposed to drive Kurt home that day.

Words echoed in his mind. They made his heart sink. He wanted to kill himself just thinking about how he should have escorted Rachel to the nurse's office, just in case she would collapse in the middle of the hallway like she did.

He had thought wishfully for 4 ½ months that the TTP had been banished for good, that because he had spent every hour with Rachel that somehow she would be fine, like he had a magical power. And then he had just let it slide that one time.

What was going to happen now? He could feel it in every bone of his body. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy; Rachel probably wouldn't have the baby out even now. She would probably just keep getting worse. And he would probably become a mental case.

…

"Rachel!" Finn panted as he fell on his knees to her bedside. She lay perfectly still, with her head tilted lightly to the side and her hair cascading gracefully down the other side of the pillow.

"Is she… dead?" he asked the nurse he saw in his peripheral vision, still staring at Rachel's blank face and feeling his throat tighten.

"No. She's stable. Just sleeping," the woman responded, slipping a thermometer between Rachel's ever luscious lips.

Finn reached for her hand and intertwined it with his, rubbing her knuckles and kissing her hand gently. His eyes wandered over to her middle, the place where his little daughter was growing. He placed his other hand softly at the spot which protruded most, assuming Rachel wouldn't have minded, and reveled in the special little connection he felt with it. Unlike when she had been in the hospital before, he could really feel something now.

The nurse pulled out the little stick, glanced at it, and sighed as she placed her hand on her hip.

"102.7. She's climbing."

"Is her TTP back?" Finn asked immediately.

"From the looks of it, probably. The paramedics found purpura on her abdomen, and we're assuming her neurological symptoms were caused by the clotting. Her blood test should be coming back soon, and then we'll know for sure."

"Thanks," Finn said somewhat eagerly, pretending he understood what the nurse had said.

_Bzzzzzz_ hummed his phone loudly, making him jump from the sudden vibration in his pocket. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his phone to see that his mom was calling. He gulped, thinking about how much he was going to get murdered by his mother once he got back home.

"Hello?"

"Finn. Christopher. Hudson," said the vengeful-sounding voice on the other end.

"God I'm so sorry mom-"

"Kurt called me saying he had no idea where the hell you were, Finn. What has gotten into you?"

His eyes wandered to the sleeping girl next to him, little beeping noises sounding in the background.

"She's back, mom. In the hospital," he said with a thick throat.

"Oh." Finn wondered if his mom understood why Rachel was so important. She still had no idea she was even pregnant; Rachel's dads had assumed she knew. Yet maybe it was that she understood what being young and in love was like.

"I-I'm really, really sorry about Kurt."

Carole sighed.

"It's ok sweetie. We'll talk later, alright?" Her tone of voice was so different from before.

"Why are you just letting me off like this?" asked Finn. This was puzzling. Usually he'd be grounded, or god forbid, have Call of Duty taken away. Yet his mother had just softened up.

"I understand that Rachel means a lot to you."

"She-"

"And this whole thing… it's not your fault. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

The knife. The words that sent him to tears. Why did people insist on telling him that it was not his fault? What did they know? He even felt a lone tear snake down his cheek, but he wiped it away immediately before anyone could see.

"Honey? Are you crying?" the voice from his phone said, concerned.

"I'm going to be a dad. For real this time."

_Stupid. Fucking. Word. Vomit._

"Mom… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted to. But I didn't know how you'd react…"

"Finn…"

Rachel's head turned slightly, and her radiant eyes fluttered open. A smile slowly graced her features when she saw her boyfriend sitting next to her, but it turned into a frown when she realized he was borderline crying.

She squeezed his hand, which he was still holding firmly, and he looked at her.

"Are you mad, mom?"

The woman sighed. He swore she might have been a little thick in the throat too.

"Rachel's the one for you, Finn. I know I shouldn't be making opinions and all, but… is she keeping it?"

Rachel sat up and smiled while holding an unbreakable eye contact with Finn. He felt immediately embarrassed that Rachel had heard his mom call her his soul mate.

"I don't even know if she's gonna live, mom. I- I'm sorry this is so sudden, but- can we talk later, please?"

"Of course. Of course, sweetie."

"Thanks."

After he had hung up, he pulled Rachel in, stroking her hair. They didn't need words.

"A-Are you f-feeling ok-k?" he said softly, trying to avoid letting her notice that he was almost crying still.

"My head still hurts, but- other than that, and the bruise, I guess."

"And you still promise you won't die?"

Large hands running through her thick chocolate-colored hair, soft, innocent eyes gazing at her, she could have started sobbing. And even though the chances were even less in her favor now, she loved the boy in front of her to much to break his heart.

Rachel nodded softly, thrown into another intense hug.

_Finn might have one big broken heart in his future._


	11. Cause and Effect

**Dear Readers,**

**New theories are bubbling up all over the place! So many little signs poined to some possible rekindled Quick! I know there is going to be a Fuinn kiss, but I'm not scared. The writers know that no one in their right mind would forgive the girl who went all the way with Puck, lied about it (and planned on lying about it forever) when Finn had done nothing wrong to her over Rachel, who only kissed Puck, told the truth immediately and it happened when she and Finn had been fighting.**

**Also, I would like to write an apology about Taking a Bullet, my fic I am doing with CertifiedGleek. I'm not sure what to do, because she has not been responding to my messages. I wrote some stuff, and we've got an epic plan to unfold, but I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Do not worry, we have not forgotten. We will get back to work soon, I promise.**

**Lastly, per request, this chapter features more of your favorite gleekies and Furt Finn. Furt Finn was the best, you know? Why did Special Education Finn have to come and murder Furt Finn?**

**Love to all! This is going to be an amazing chapter, I promise!**

**Princessgleeky**

**P.S. Did you know that some FOX exec intervened and made them change the Valentine's Day episode script? I know FOX was upset by the fan uproar caused by the Finchel break up, maybe they are making them get Finchel back together sooner!**

**P. P. S. Lea Michele said there was a scene at the end of the Valentine's Day episode so sweet she cried. Not necessarily Finn and Rachel, but… finger crossed!**

(Several weeks later)

"You're seriously going to eat that?" asked Sam, pulling his head back in disgust as he took his tray off the counter of the buffet. Finn had taken a whole plate of potater tots, piled nearly three inches high. Even the lunch lady gave him an awkward look, rolling her eyes up and down his body.

"I don't know… I'm just really stressed, ok?" he sighed, following Sam to the table with Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina.

"Finals?" sighed Sam, taking a large forkful of his salad.

"Wait, we're doing finals?" asked Brittany, clueless, as the entire table turned to look at her in shock. But it's not like they could be surprised, this was Brittany Pierce.

Finn shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"No… mostly just Rachel. I mean, I don't get why she keeps putting off a C-Section when she knows the baby would be fine if they took it out now. She just assumes there is no risk for her life."

"I didn't know that hobbits and giants could even _make_ babies together," snapped Santana, clearly bored with Finn's stress. He talked about his situation often and it made her want to puke up all the food she was not eating. Finn decided for once to ignore her comment.

"So, what's gonna happen?" asked Puck, genuinely concerned.

"Dunno, man. She just keeps getting worse. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do."

Mike gave him a sympathetic glance and a smile, not really sure what could make Finn better. Tina looked like she was nervous underneath her lacy black and purple dress, picking at the salmon on her plate. Quinn wasn't displaying much emotion at all. She didn't want to be rude to Finn, and she didn't want Rachel to die, but she wasn't really that concerned.

"We're here for you, remember that," said Sam comfortingly, putting his hand on Finn's back.

"Is she gonna like… die…?" Brittany whispered to Santana, somewhat lost.

"Like I care," Santana responded as she rolled her eyes and went back to fiddling with her high pony.

"Bitch!" Finn yelled.

The latina look half offended and half disgusted. Most people in the cafeteria seem to have heard, and the only other conversations going on were some lunch ladies behind the buffet. Teachers eating their lunches from Tupperware containers turned their heads towards the shouting teen, standing a foot back from his table, his face red with fury.

"For two years I let you get away with picking on Rachel, insulting her, but you know what? Shut the fuck up. She could be dying right now, I'm not kidding. And the least you can do is keep your stupid slutty mouth shut."

"Dude…" whispered Sam, shocked, as Finn stormed out of the cafeteria with his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"He is _so_ whipped," muttered Puck.

Santana got up from the table to chase after him, "Finn! Look, I didn't mean that…."

Finn didn't turn around, he kept on walking. His walk sped up to a jog, from a jog to a run, until he reached the football field. Not a soul was around to mock him, or even notice his tear stained, crunched up face.

He couldn't take life any more. Why did one girl have to affect his life so much? He wanted to be mad at Rachel. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He was sick of feeling like shit 24/7 for doing this to her when she had the power to make it stop. Yesterday, she had 4 seizures and weird bruises all over her arm. He wanted to cry like a girl every time he even thought about his life the way it was right now.

Suddenly, Finn felt someone tapping his shoulder lightly. He became immediately aware of his body, realizing he was alone on the field, racked with sobs, hitting the ground as if it were a punching bag. He looked up in the dark green eyes of Mr. Schuester, warm and sympathetic.

"Finn… do you want to talk?"

…

"I just… I don't know how to tell her. She'll tell me this is what's best for the baby or something like that."

Mr. Schuester sighed, nodding his head. They sat in the choir room, far away from anyone else, especially those Finn wouldn't want to see him with bloodshot, puffy eyes and grass all over his pants. He took another sip of his water before putting it down and looking back up at his teacher with an expression begging for help.

"She loves you Finn," he said simply, patting his student on the back reassuringly. Finn bowed his head silently.

"Tell her how much this is affecting you. She needs to know how hard it is for you."

Finn looked at Mr. Schuester oddly.

"You really think that'll work?"

"I don't know, but knowing Rachel, she really does care about you."

Finn smiled at the thought. He knew Rachel loved him, because she told him many times, but it had never really sunk in until now. _Rachel Berry is just in love with me as I am with her._

He nodded, smiling, and rising out of his seat the brush the grass and dirt off of his clothing.

"Thanks for the advice. I think I'll talk to her when I see her today."

His teacher rose up as well, picking up the sack with his lunch. He still hadn't gotten around to eating it, but he had a soft spot for helping Finn. He saw so much of himself in the boy, and he couldn't imagine what he was going through at the moment.

"No problem. And if you need anything else," he pointed at Finn as he gracefully strided out of the room. "Come to me, alright?"

"Yeah. I will."

…

"Rachel…"

The small brunette raised one eye brow, a little surprised at her boyfriend's bold entrance into her hospital room. She put down her book adjusted her pillow so she could sit upright more comfortably.

"Yes?"

Finn took a deep breath, and sat down.

"I… I really, really love you, Rach. I can't even begin to describe it." He took her hands, and looked up into Rachel's deep, dark eyes.

"And I need you to know how much your choice is affecting me."

He took another deep breath, and glanced at his feet to let go of some of the nervous energy plaguing his body.

"I don't know what the hell I would do if you died. You don't even understand. I-I really care about our daughter… but I care about you more."

By now, her eyes were glassy, little tears building up in the corners. Finn couldn't help but think she looked _so_ beautiful right then.

"Please get a C-Section. Please. You're 34 along, and I talked to Dr. Quimby, she said the survival chances are very high if they take it out now. This way, both you and the baby will survive."

Rachel didn't say anything, moving her lips slightly, still lost in her boyfriend's brunt caramel eyes. She could stare into them for hours and still remained mesmerized. Suddenly, she nodded, letting several tears glide down her face.

"I love you. I didn't know how much this was affecting you- I'll do it. I'll get a C-Section."

Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her in, feeling that even this embrace was not even close enough. He wanted to lose himself in all that was Rachel Berry; he wanted to forget that anyone else even existed in the world.

"Thanks," he whispered into her neck tenderly, kissing it softly.

He was shaken out of his paradise by a soft gasp coming from Rachel. She moved away from him, her eyes closed and her face concerned looking. Her hands slipped off Finn's neck and around her middle, tightly clasped together.

"Rach?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

**OMG cliffhanger. Sorry! I wanted to torture you all (and keep you on the edge of your seat, but mostly torture you)**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**Now please, please, please review. It would mean so much to me. It feels so nice to hear when people like my story, and if people don't, I can improve it. So please. Take a couple minutes.**

**Thanks so much!**


	12. A True Test of Love

**Hey y'all! Lately I have been dying to write some more OneShots, but I don't have many good ideas.**

**The Exorcism of Rachel Berry**

**Rachel and Finn are accidentally sent to Mars and must make peace with the Martians**

**Rachel drops her pencil**

**Santana dies alone of some obscure STD**

**Any more suggestions? PM me like now. Or you'll be forced to read one of these. Hehe.**

**Word to the wise: Beware of the foreshadowing. I may just be trying to trick you. Or not. Or yes. Or just plain confuse you.**

**And sorry about all those F-bombs… other than Finchelgasm, that is probably my other favorite word and I have noticed that people like the throw it in between words of a sentence repeatedly for emphasis. Do I have to change it to M? There's nothing graphically sexual, so I think T is ok.**

**Also, I feel the need to tell you how scared I am to have a baby one day. It sounds terrible. I'm going to go become a nun.**

**Love 2 all,**

**Princessgleeky**

**P.S. artsmatter: You reading like the good little girl I know you are? :D You better be. *face turns evil***

**P.P.S. I'm not sure if they would have her go through with the labor in real life when she is several weeks premature, but for the sake of the story, she is having this baby the natural way. And because I would love to see whipped Finn :)**

**P. P. P. S. Once again, I have never had a baby or been around anyone about to have a baby. I was tiny when my mom had my sister. I am just imagining what it would be like, so, please, don't review telling me how I am wrong medically. The focus of this story is definitely on the characters and the plot, so please comment on that!**

**Kurtchel friendship FTW!**

"Finn Hudson, you will never see another sun rise again…I swear…."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that comment. Should he apologize? Squeeze her hand tighter? Ask Rachel once again to explain why she wasn't allowed to have the baby yet and get in exchange the most frightening facial expression he had ever seen?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Just hurts… so… bad…" Rachel said through her teeth in between her groans and gasps, her face scrunched up in pain. She let out one final growl and lowered herself back down onto her bed, breathing a little softer each breath she took.

"Is that… uh… contradiction, like, done?" Finn asked innocently, looking up from his terrified gaze at his feet.

"Contraction, Finn. And. Don't. Talk. To. Me."

"Sorry," he responded in a small, meek voice.

This was terrifying. Rachel was terrifying. This baby was terrifying. His very fingers were numb and shaking violently, as much as he tried his absolute hardest not to think about what the next day held. _Rachel Berry is fucking having my fucking baby. _He felt nauseous just attempting to grasp the concept. He couldn't even take looking her anymore, her face soaked with sweat and her cheeks bright red. It was like watching a horror movie where the person he loved most in the world was being tortured and it was all his fault. Worst of all, there was nothing he could do to even improve the situation at all.

"I-I need a break. I'm sorry," Finn stammered nervously as he rose up from seat. Rachel looked so little and weak, such a change from the girl shrieking his name in fury just 2 minutes ago.

"No!" he felt a small hand grasp his arm tightly and pull him in. He jumped a little, but he let the small brunette envelope him in only the most intense embrace the world had ever seen.

"Please stay…" she mumbled into his chest, rubbing her nose fondly against his shirt.

"I'll stay. I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

Rachel closed her eyes and reveled in the comforting touch of her boyfriend, the way he smelled, the way he rocked her gently back and forth and kissed her forehead chastely with his slightly chapped but silky smooth lips.

But not even the safest place on earth could erase her fear.

"I can't do it. I just- I just can't."

"Do what?" he asked as he lost himself in kissing every inch of her rich, dark hair. It was pulled into a messy ponytail, but it still looked as gorgeous as ever.

"H-Have a baby, Finn."

_Great. Now she is having a nervous breakdown too. _Finn wondered what he was supposed to say here. Tell her she can do it? No that sounded like something straight out of Dora. Say it's what her body was meant to do? No, that just sounded downright wrong. His dilemma reminded him of something Puck told him once about two years ago when he had just began dating Rachel: He had said that girls love it when guys give them big pep talks and compliment them. It was the best shot he had left at keeping the psychological disaster he was under wraps so at least _someone _could stay calm.

"Rachel," he began as he looked deep into her eyes as if searching them, exploring their beauty. "You are the girl who gets up in front of hundreds of people and never fails to blow them away every time with your incredible voice. You are so smart, so funny, so talented, so so _so _beautiful. Don't tell me you can play Franny Brice or whatever on Broadway but you can't get through this?"

She could feel her heart melting. She was growing warm and fuzzy all through her chest at the thought of it all.

"Finn, I-"she was interrupted by another intensely tight hug. She could feel his strong but gentle hand running through her hair once again, making the sweet feeling of safety wash over her once again. Right there, in his embrace: paradise.

"Oh gosh," she panted heavily, falling ungracefully down from her safe spot. Her hands sat planted themselves next to her legs, steadying her shaking body. This turn had gotten especially painful; as she groaned, a scream even escaped her lips, and cause all the people outside to stare with empty faces.

"My lord, Rachel Barbra Berry. How on earth have you gotten along without me here?" said a cool, high voice from the doorway, Finn catching himself feel a little less terrified.

"I brought some books on the importance of focusing on your breathing and the wonders that can do while you're in labor," Kurt Hummel stated simply, but in his ever-energetic tone of voice. He crossed to room to perch himself on Rachel's bed just next to Finn, calmly took Rachel's hands and tried to get her breathing in a more soothing way.

When she finally ended, she didn't fall backwards, but stayed sitting up.

"S-Sorry you had to walk in on… _that…_: she sighed.

"No problem. Unless Finn here is learned in the techniques of focused breathing and concentration used by cultures for millennia, I think I might come in handy."

Finn rolled his eyes, finding her hand in his once again and kissing it over and over again while Kurt began to drone on about the methods of the African tribes in 3000 B.C.E. in meditation, and it didn't seem like Rachel was even that interested anyway.

"Wait-Rach, how long was the last one?" Finn interrupted, receiving a look less than friendly from his step brother.

"I don't know… like a minute?"

"And there were 4 minutes in between, right?"

Rachel nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

A thousand emotions crossed his face: fear, excitement, anxiety, frustration as he ran, panting, into the hallway.

"Nurse! She's having it. It's time."

…

(11/2 hours later)

"What does a panic attack feel like?" asked Finn nonchalantly as he examined his finger nails outside of Rachel's room. Every so often, a shriek would escape and it felt like a Chinese gong to Finn's heart.

"Are you breathing?" asked Kurt.

Finn realized he was kind of panting, chugging water like there was no tomorrow, and shaking uncontrollably. It had been 1 hour since Rachel started delivering and he was already traumatized for life.

"Not… really…" he said, unsure of himself. He took another bite of the PB&J sandwhich his mother had forcibly given him, but dashing frantically into the men's room nearby to throw up.

_God I'm such a crummy boyfriend. I _not _been there for most of the time. _

As Finn tumbled out of the bathroom uncoordinatedly, Kurt rushed to his assistance and kept him from passing out as he walked back to his seat.

"T-Thanks."

He felt a small pat on his shoulder from the small teen next to him, and when he turned his head, Kurt's powder blue eyes struck him intensely.

"She will be fine. Just take some time to cool off, I'll be back out in a couple minutes-"

Finn shook his head violently back and forth.

"No! I am going in there and I'm going to be a man even if it kills me," he mentally coached himself, nodding. Feeling macho, he opened the door briefly and closed it tightly behind him, and he took in his surroundings.

_Holy shit._

He decided right then that he really, really liked being a guy.

But Finn realized only shortly after that once again, this was not about him, but the girl next to him panting violently and covered in sweat from her neck up. Without letting go of her focus on the ceiling, Rachel took Finn's hand and squeezed it tightly as if the world depended on it.

"Come on Rachel," he cheered.

"I know you can do this."

…

By morning, Finn Hudson swore to God that he would probably never eat, ever again. And he would be nicer to girls. He had seen things that had scarred him for life and yet amazed him; he was never into the whole "Miracle of birth" thing, but when his Rachel pulled it off, it was a personal miracle.

A nurse walked calmly to Rachel's bed, holding a little pink blanket wrapped into a bundle, smiling radiantly. Strong, clear cries came from the bundle, reminding Finn a lot of the bundle's mommy. He smiled at Rachel with all the happiness he had ever felt in the whole world, and she returned the look.

Finn approached the nurse and asked if he could hold the bundle. She grinned, and nodded, carefully passing the baby into her father's arms.

Peeking out from the blanket was a little face- red, and scrunched up, but still undoubtedly the face of an angle. He felt something wet glide down his cheek, realizing awkwardly that he was crying. Of happiness. The warm fuzzy feeling holding his very own child gave him was indescribably, but it was the best he had ever felt in all of his existence.

Rachel reached out her arms to hold her daughter, pulling the bundle to her chest gently and touching the tip of the baby's nose with her index finger and smiling.

"I guess we're kind of a family…" whispered Finn, and he was met with a soft kiss from Rachel. He hopped onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her middle, marveling at the most beautiful baby the world had ever seen.

"Names?" she said, nudging him.

"Uhh… right. Yeah," he chuckled.

"Can we name her Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head in disgust.

"Absolutely not. Remember, we are naming her after a Broadway star. I would _really_ like her to be named Barbra, Finn."

He reached gently to take the bundle from his girlfriend, holding this little- _person_- close to his heart. He could still feel that intense bond between them, like their bodies just _knew._

"Barbra can be her middle name, alright?" he sighed, exasperated, as Rachel in turn nodded.

"Fine," she muttered.

"What about Rayna? After you?" he suggested softly, a look of pure love shining in his eyes.

"It's pretty," she sighed, leaning onto his shoulder and kissing his neck gently.

"Ok." She rolled her eyes and he made a fist punch in the air.

"So, baby, your name is Rayna Barbra Hudson. Welcome to the world."

With her big brown eyes, Rayna looked at her parents in amazement, with wonder gracing her tiny features. She was so perfect, Finn didn't think anything could be so angelic, other than Rachel Berry herself.

"She's both of us, Finn," Rachel whispered, on the verge of tears, nuzzling his neck still as he stared in amazement at the little bundle.

Kurt popped his head in awkwardly, realizing immediately that the two new parents were sharing a moment, but was welcomed in my Finn, who had probably never been happier in his entire life.

"Kurt, there's someone I want you to meet…."

**Terrible ending. I know.**

**But the story ain't over b!tches! No way! **

**Hint: The only road from here is down.**

**Love to all,**

**princessgleeky**


	13. Never

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Don't kill me. And if you do feel like killing me at any point in the story just skip to the author's note at the end, ok?**

**Also, anonomys reviews are enabled, so even if you don't have a fanfic account, be sure to comment :)**

**Love,**

**Princessgleeky**

_No._

_No no no no no._

Dr. Themos patted him on the back comfortingly, his face full of sympathy.

"If you need to talk to anyone, I'm right here."

Finn was frozen. His brain activity had stopped cold long ago.

_No._

_This isn't happening. In a minute I'll wake up. And everything will be ok._

But he never did.

_No._

…

(previously)

"Finn. Finn, please wake up… Finn!"

Rachel's words startled Finn immediately out of his disoriented nap. He found himself slouched on the chair next to her bedside, his back bent very uncomfortably and his legs sticking out. He gathered himself, sitting properly, and he turned to his girlfriend.

Her face was a little swollen, and stained with tears.

"Rach… what's going on?"

Rachel let her face fall into her hands, causing Finn to rub her back, even though he was very confused.

"W-What happened?"

"It's... it's our baby. Something's wrong with her lungs. I can't even remember what… Oh, Finn… she's been in the world for just a day…."

_No._

His girlfriend buried her nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. It was the only comfort she had when the living manifestation of their love's life was on the line. Finn felt her tears, hot against his skin, and it just made him want to cry harder than the little pools that were building up.

Without thinking, he got up abruptly and headed towards the door. He needed to see Rayna and just comfort himself that it was going to be ok.

He didn't mean to leave Rachel there crying. He turned around to face her once again, grabbing her chin gently, and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Finn poured his all into it- all the emotion he felt for her. How much he loved her, how brave she was for delivering a baby, how he wanted some comfort after just suddenly hearing his little girl was already sick, how much he loved her. Her soft lips tasted like vanilla and cherries and moved so perfectly against his that it made his head swirl.

They pulled back, panting, but their noses still touched, and they could feel the other's hot breath on their lips.

"I love you. I love you so much, Finn. And whatever happens, we'll always have each other. Forever."

"Forever," he nodded kissing her softly again, and holding her enchanting eye contact as he dramatically backed out of the room.

…

"There she is," said the nurse, motioning to the tiny baby lying in the crib. The nurse had a comforting smile that made Finn feel a little better, and it stood out so dramatically against her charcoal skin.

Around Rayna's foot was a little pink tag that said, in neat sharpie, "Hudson." It made him smile, even though the tubes she was hooked up to were so frightening. He assumed the plan was still to put her up for adoption, but he was definitely growing a soft spot for her, and he knew Rachel was too. The possibility of he and Rachel raising the baby was rising every time they looked into those big brown eyes, or their eyes fell on her rosy cheeks. _If she even survived,_ he realized sadly.

"Is she… gonna… die?" he asked the nurse, noticing that tears were already streaming down his face.

"We don't know," the nurse sighed as she shook her head solemnly.

"She's stable for the time being. But with newborns, you can never really tell."

_No._

She couldn't die. She was a day old. Things like this didn't happen in real life…

_Please God, please, let her live. She hasn't even seen the world yet; please don't let something so precious and so beautiful die so young._

Finn couldn't remember the last time he really prayed. He felt like telling the boy who prayed to a sandwich for a week last year about what he would go through a year later. Then maybe he wouldn't pray for stupid things like touching Rachel or becoming the star again. He couldn't have fathomed praying on his knees for the life of his one day old daughter.

He had done everything he could do, at this point, and he needed to get back to Rachel. _Poor girl _he thought to himself, thinking about how guilty he felt for leaving her crying and broken. If anything, she was probably sadder about this than he was, if that were even possible, considering she had spent 8 ½ months carrying her, and spent an entire night screaming in pain for her.

"Rach, I-" he began, but his heart stopped cold when he saw.

He didn't understand what was happening. Something was whirring, a machine, and Dr. Themos and some other nurse were hovering over her, shouting commands. There was a distinct beeping- too fast.

"Charging…" a voice said, and next he heard a weird, laser beamlike sound coming from the machine.

Something shook. He caught a glimpse of Rachel, her face utterly blank, every machine around her beeping furiously and both people around her looking very nervous.

"What's going on?" he shouted, feeling more tears stream down his cheeks. This was too much.

The female nurse looked at Finn frantically, but said nothing.

The beeping continued, but no one moved. Finn felt himself grow dizzy as he stared at his love, unmoving, her chest not even rising up and down.

_Dead._

The handsom nurse sighed, and gave the beeping machine an exhausted look, then turning his head to Finn. He stood in the doorway, completely frozen, with the exception of tears snaking their way along his pale cheeks. His mouth hung slightly open, ajar, giving him a somewhat surprised appearence.

Dr. Themos approached Finn, trying to remain calm, but inside very nervous. This boy's girlfriend had just died, right before his very eyes, only a day after their child was born.

"We are _very_ sorry about your loss-"

"Son of a bitch!" interrupted Finn, pushing him away angrily.

"You... you fucking... killed... she's d-dead..."

"We did everything we could, but her heart just wasn't starting up again, no matter how hard we tried."

Finn ungracefully tumbled onto Rachel's bed, full on sobbing, clutching her to his chest and letting his hot tears fall into her hair. Her skin was so cold, her body so limp; it would have freaked him out before to think of himself holding a dead person, but this was Rachel, the girl that had changed his life from the day he met her. Who would never win a Tony, never even _be_ on Broadway, who he would never get married to, never kiss again. Each new "never" hit his heart harder until his chest ached with physical pain. He buried his head deep into her neck, inhaling the scent he would never breathe in again.

"R-Rach..." he cried, bringing her chest closer to his.

"W-Why? Why d-did you leave m-me?"

Finn wanted to _die. _He couldn't take the pain, the utter horror of clutching Rachel as if his life depended on it, and feeling a monstrous gaping hole grow in his chest. She was gone. He didn't even want to know what his life would become with her. He wished he could just _die._

He tried to find her sacred heartbeat like he always had for 3 years of loving her. But it wasn't there.

_No no no no no._

**I'M SO SORRY. I KNOW YOU ALL BEGGED ME NOT TO KILL RACHEL. I am so nervous about responses to this chapter, you have no idea. I considered stopping the story because you are all going to murder me. But all I ask is that you finish the story before you make any judgments about my plot. **

**Medically... I'm sorry I rushed into this so much… but it should be very, very dramatic, you know? I'm aware Rachel probably would've at least had some symptom, but let's just assume that she's been having symptoms that I didn't mention. Because, might I remind you, the plot is the most important.**

**Happy dreams! Unicorns! Rainbows! Whatever melts the pain, my dears! Please don't give up on this story :(**

**Princessgleeky**

**P.S. Please don't review saying you hated the fact that I killed her. I am aware many people will be upset. But I must remind you, the genre is tragedy. Also, don't put your predictions in your review. If you have a prediction you absolutely _must _tell me about, feel free to PM me.**

**Stick it out, and you will be happy you did. :)**


	14. Half of a Heart

**Hey! Please select the A/N that applies to you. Then read the general author's note at the end.**

**Dear supportive readers,**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support. It means a lot to me that you are willing to stick the story out even when I have just killed off a main character. I am glad you can appreciate a story that is not 100% happy about characters very dear to your heart. You are amazing.**

**Love,**

**Princessgleeky**

**Dear readers who have had a hard time reading the previous chapter,**

**Rachel Berry is practically my best friend. I am so sorry if her death in this story has been upsetting to you, and I am sympathetic if it was hard for you to read. However, I would just like to say that you are very admirable and brave for coming back to continue reading this story.**

**Love,**

**Princessgleeky**

**Dear cowardly readers who acted rudely towards me,**

**No one is forcing you to read this story, so by all means, if you are now disappointed in me for "ruining the story", be my guest and stop reading it. Several reviews hurt my feelings, but most of all a certain PM made me particularly upset. It's also sad no one ever bothered to tell you that some of the best literature does not focus on rainbows and butterflies.**

**But thank you for reading this story up until that point.**

**Love, **

**Princessgleeky**

**General note,**

**I can't really write intimate stuff that well. So just bare with it XD. I really have no idea what someone as traumatized as Finn by all this would dream about, but I just needed an excuse for epic Finchel. **

**Also, thank you to anyone who has even bothered to continue reading. You will most definitely not be disappointed.**

**I am trying to get 200 reviews before the story is finished, and I would love it if you guys could be saints and assist me :)**

"_Finn…" she whispered, running to him through the field they stood in. She wore a loose-fitting, flowing white dress that floated in the breeze along with her thick, chocolate-colored hair. Small flowers were sprinkled everywhere he looked, mingling with the tall grass. _

"_Rachel!" he panted, running towards her as fast as his legs would allow. When their bodies finally crashed into each other, Rachel fell on top of Finn playfully, and they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. To him, her lips tasted even better than usual, and her hair was even softer beneath his fingers._

_She deepened their kiss, let her tongue slip gently into his mouth, pulling him closer to her and letting her lips fall lingeringly off his so she could trail small kisses along his neck and his jaw line._

"_I love you," he whispered softly into her ear. She just smiled._

_Throwing himself on top of her, he crashed his lips back onto her pink, luscious ones, giving her all that he had, showing her how much he loved her. Their tongues danced together gracefully, as if it were a contest for who could pour more passion into this kiss. He was beginning to lose his mind; he just couldn't even get close enough to this girl, could he?_

_Suddenly, she let go of her iron grip around his neck, and let her dress slip off her shoulders right before his very eyes. He stared in awe, but she interrupted his trance with another wild and romantic kiss, unbuttoning his shirt until his chest was fully exposed. She ran her hands up and down his abdomen, smiling against his lips as she felt how perfectly toned they were._

_Everything happened so fast, but next thing he knew, they were laying on top of one another in the tall grass, and he was just holding her, just feeling her warmth, loving her beyond words. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing that ever lived, her angelic voice, her perfect body, her confident personality._

"_Goodbye," she whispered softly into his chest, reaching up to kiss him lightly on his cheek._

"_Where are you going?" he asked, panicking, and sitting up._

"_Rachel? No, come back!" He rose up swiftly and ran after her silhouette as it made its way further and further from him, yet Finn ran and ran until he could no longer see her. He searched for his Rachel everywhere, realizing sadly that the field was completely empty except for him, standing there in the tall, wispy grass, all alone. He wouldn't give up, though._

_But then a sharp, small cry hit him, and he felt his knees collapse to the ground unwillingly. His eyes fell upon his daughter, lying in the grass. He picked her up gently, bringing her tiny body close to his, and closing his eyes so he could listen to her heartbeat._

_She was all he had left of Rachel._

"Finn!" shouted Kurt. As the tall teen let his tired eyes glide open, he realized he had been crying, hard, into his pillow. When he turned his head, he saw those bright blue eyes hovering over him, and it wasn't his favorite thing to wake up to. He pushed Kurt away abrasively and turned back into his pillow.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! You can't hide in this room forever." Kurt continued to shout, making Finn's head pound, but he couldn't care less. Maybe, if he tried really hard, he could go back to that meadow, where he could make love to Rachel forever and avoid reality. His life had suddenly turned into a huge pile of nothingness; he didn't even know how he was ever supposed to be happy again.

"Your mom is _seriously_ worried about you, Finn. You haven't left this room in three days!"

"Could you stop beating me up over this, Kurt? Do you think that this- this _living hell_ is my first choice of lifestyle?" Kurt looked at his step brother with wide eyes, and Finn noticed for the first time that the smaller teen looked almost as sad as he did.

"I'm… We're all s-so sorry for you, Finn." Kurt paused, sitting next to him, and taking his hands.

"You loved her. We all know that. But you can't push people away like this."

Finn shook his head and felt more tears build up behind his eyes. Love was an understatement. Why couldn't people understand? He had built his entire future around Rachel.

And he so badly wanted to know what Rachel would want him to do, because whatever it was, he would do it.

"Kurt…" he began, his voice lacking confidence, shaky and empty.

"You- you don't even fucking understand what I am going through. I know your mom died when you were a little kid, but… no one expected you to move on. You only get one mom. People will be trying to get me to see other girls. And I would honestly rather live the rest of my life lonely than pretend for a minute that I could ever love another girl the way I loved Rachel."

Finn finished, falling back onto his bed, consumed in sobs once again. He made a mental note to stop analyzing his own psychology in front of people. His stepbrother began rubbing his back sympathetically, but still making Finn somewhat uncomfortable.

"You were with her in your dream."

"How…"

Kurt sighed, remembering the time when he practically worshipped this boy, never dreaming that he could ever care about Rachel of all people. And yet, here he sat, two years later, comforting Finn after he clearly had had some erotic romantic dream about her, sobbing maniacally because he wasn't able to live without the insanity that was Rachel Berry.

"You screamed her name . And… you made, uhm… noises."

Kurt was interrupted by a forceful fist; he could feel Finn's punch crushing his nose, causing him to fall back against the wall of his step brother's room. Finn stood above him, panting, his fists still clenched. _What goes on between Rachel and me in an enchanted meadow is none of his business. _

The smaller teen felt a hand to his nose, seeing that it was covered in red, and gasped. Finn felt intense eyes glare at him, full of shock and anger.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I-I'll go g-get you a p-paper towel…."

"I don't want any stupid paper towels until you listen to me, Finn!" Kurt shouted, stamping his left foot boldly for emphasis. Finn had spent the last three days practically begging for sympathy from others, but being rude to anyone who was actually trying to help him.

"Clearly it hasn't yet occurred to you, but Rachel is _dead. _She is _never _coming back. Shutting away everyone else in your life, all those people who are just trying to comfort you, is rude, and immature, and I'll bet Rachel is watching down on you right now and crying about what your life has become!"

"Don't fucking tell me what Rachel thinks!"

Finn stood tall, tears streaming down his face like a small waterfall.

"You? You barely knew her. You never gave a damn about Rachel. All that shit with solos and stuff…. No one in the world appreciated her, Kurt… I just want her back… so fucking much…." Finn found himself falling into his step brother's arms, not caring if any blood got on him. Rolling his eyes, he began to rub Finn's back comfortingly, deciding his shirt was already soiled from all the blood that tear stains weren't going to make it any worse at this point.

"I- I think I know something that will make you feel better."

…

"She's beautiful," sighed Carole Hudson, nudging her son and smiling. She had insisted to come along, considering she hadn't seen her granddaughter since the day of her birth.

"Where are all her tubes?" asked Kurt.

"It turned out there wasn't even a cause for alarm. She just had some congestion, we took care of that," the nurse next to them patiently explained. Kurt turned to look at Finn, who's eyes were growing glossy as he watched Rayna's little belly rise up and down.

"Can I have some time with her?" asked Finn quietly, his voice cracking a little.

"Of course, sweetie," the woman smiled.

Carefully, Finn took his daughter into his arms, feeling them tingle when he felt the special connection they had. He could already see Rachel in her face, in some way he couldn't put his finger on.

_Rachel…_

Sleeping peacefully in his embrace was all the world had left of Rachel Berry. More importantly, she was the closest thing to his love that he had. As he ran his index finger softly along her cheek, he wondered if he would ever see his daughter again. If he could ever look into those rich, chocolate eyes, full of joy, if he would ever get to watch her grow, hear her sing. _She probably has the most beautiful voice._

"Has she… you know, found a family yet?"

"I am not the one dealing with that, but as far as we know, you, as the closest blood relative, will be taking her home tomorrow."

A weird sense of happiness hit Finn suddenly, a smile beginning to widen across his face for the first time in days as he felt an idea pop into his head.

"Can I raise Rayna?"

**Sorry about the stupid cliffhanger… anyway, I am aware this chapter was probably a huge snore, but I hope you enjoyed the dream. In a couple chapters, something will be revealed about it (ooo!)**

**Anyway, my plan is to have two more chapters, possibly three, and then an epilogue. It will be done before glee comes back after the Super Bowl, no worries.**

**And… the ending has suddenly become a little bit happy. So people who don't like tragedy may have an easier time with the story, because I kind of had an epiphany at the mall yesterday about some stuff. :D**

**Please review, and continue to be amazing and supportive!**

**Thank you so much!**

**princessgleeky **

**That little review button? Yeah, he likes you. Now click on him and make him (me) happy!**


	15. Unavoidable Truth

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! School has become very difficult and it's taken up my time 24/7… well that and gleeforum. ;)**

**WOW. I have gotten so many wonderful reviews and responses to the last chapter. I am so thankful for all the people that have mentioned in their reviews or PMed me to address criticism for killing a main character. I was nervous about that risk I was taking, but I'm flattered so many people have decided to stick around. Trust me, you will be glad you did.**

**Anyway, tata for now!**

**Princessgleeky**

**P.S. I know maybe it's unmanly for Finny to be crying while his mom comforts him, but he has just lost his RACHEL. :( :( :( Also, I really don't know the milestones of baby development that well, but I did a little research.**

Finn never was so lucky as to have the meadow dream again. Though it had only made him sadder to realize that he would never be with her in that way again, the closure was a good thing. Now, each night his dream was a haunted version of Rachel's death; her face empty, her body limp, all of the beeping noises, and everything just a blur. One night he woke up in cold sweat, his face was hot and covered with tears.

"Honey… Finn…" his mom comforted, taking a seat next to him on his bed. She lowered his back into her arms so that he could cry into her sweater. She had began sleeping on a blow up mattress next to him ever since he started having the nightmares.

He was lucky he and his mother were so close; he could just sob into her arms for as long as he needed. Carole always wore the same rosy perfume; it's scent had always reminded Finn of her since he was very young, and it immediately calmed him.

"Oh G-God, mom-m… what d-did you d-do? How d-did you s-survive?" he cried.

Carole sighed, stroking her son's hair gently.

"I-I had you." Finn looked up at his mother, letting a small smile grace his face for only a second.

"Whenever I felt that- that _pain, _of missing him so much, when it would just hit me so hard- I would hold you. I could look into your eyes and see Christopher and I would feel like he was still there somehow."

Finn sat back, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Do you want to hold Rayna?" she asked, knowing he would have asked it first if she hadn't. He nodded meekly.

At the other end of his room stood his daughter's crib, painted a pale pink and decorated with gold star stickers he had found in Rachel's room. Her fathers had told him he could take anything that he found, because even though Rachel left no will, she would've wanted her belongings to go to her family. Finn hadn't taken much else though; most of her things brought him to tears even looking at. He did take all of her performance videos, however, just so each night he could watch her sing.

Gently, Carole lowered the infant into her father's arms, Finn smiled whole-heartedly again. The only other person that made him smile that way was Rachel herself.

The woman nodded, leaving Finn's room silently to give the two of them a moment.

…

"_She's dead…"_

The faces in Finn's haunting dream faded quickly to the piercing sound of a baby's cry. The last thing he saw was Rachel, blank and so lifeless that it hurt him to see her, but she too dissolved into reality.

He realized hazily that something was under him, just the side of his ribcage on his right. It was moving, flailing it's limbs as if in protest.

Finn groaned rolling over sleepily only to be jolted into awareness by a hard tumble off of his bed. The sharp pain that shot up his back knocked the wind out of him and his mouth dropped when he realized what was going on.

He had forgotten to put Rayna back in her crib! The infant lay face flat into his bed, wailing, but with a certain tone that was just all too familiar and made his chest physically ache. Why did everything this kid did made him want to just crawl into a cave and die?

He carefully pushed himself off the floor and onto his feet so he could lift his daughter off of his bed and make sure that he hadn't squished her and done some sort of horrible brain damage. Upon scooping her into his arms, he could tell she was breathing, and she even grabbed his finger, so she seemed ok.

But Finn wouldn't take a chance. This was Rachel's daughter, and he would fight to the death to make sure that his love would live on in her forever.

…

"You nearly crushed your daughter?" shouted his mother in shock while he nervously stood in front of her, holding Rayna's bottle to her lips. She seemed to be sucking on it normally, he noticed.

"My God Finn, are you insane? What if she had suffocated? Or if you had crushed her head! Her skull is just fusing together and is very fragile."

He continued to take deep breaths and look down every so often to admire how beautiful his daughter was and just remember why he was putting up with this lecture.

Carole still looked at him intensely with her ocean eyes.

"Well?" she shouted, shaking her hand in frustration.

"I just need to know if she's ok, Mom. She's all I have left of Rachel, like you said, it almost feels like Rachel is in her somewhere and it doesn't hurt so much."

His mother looked off diagonally, nodding in understanding.

"I think we should talk."

Panic immediately struck Finn's face; was he in trouble for what he did? It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, though.

"Finn, here, let's sit down-" she took a soft grip around his arm and pulled him down to the coffee table on the other side of their kitchen. Taking a brief moment to look into his worrying eyes, she began.

"I- I love you, I really do, but part of loving someone is fighting for what's best for them when it doesn't seem that they can do it themselves. And I know you feel that way about Rayna."

Finn's chestnut eyes grew soft and glossy; he turned his head to look down at the infant, her mother's big brown eyes gazing intently at her dad in a way that tugged at his heartstrings like nothing else could. He turned his head back up to his own mother, who was clearly waited for him to finish his moment.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I am going to just come out and say it," she sighed, putting her hands on the table and questioning whether breaking her son's heart was really worth the honesty.

"I'm not sure that you're ready to be a father."

She watched Finn turn his head down, trying to hide the tears that had obviously been welling up. Carole knew he would take it hard, after all he had been through, but she needed to tell him what had been on her mind.

"Sweetie- it's not that your heart isn't in the right place. You are so broken, so lost without her. I remember how it felt when the pain was fresh. And you want so much for Rayna, I know you do, but I just think you need to realize that- you may not be able to give her what she needs."

Finn nodded, his head still bent, his daughter clutched to his chest.

"You want her to fill that black hole that Rachel left in you. When you hold her, when you look into her eyes, you see Rachel. And it occupies the emptiness in a way. But you have to stop and realize that though Rayna is half Rachel- she's her own person."

"So you want me to have her adopted?"

Carole sat back, inhaling deeply.

"I can't ask you to do that, Finn. But if you really want what's best for her…" she trailed off, unsure how to end that thought without seeming to pressuring, but still hoping Finn understood what she was trying to say.

"I know you'll make the right choice."

With that, she rose up with a wise smile, touching Finn's shoulder lightly.

"And if you ever need to talk, cry, anything, I'm always here."

He nodded, but he couldn't focus on much else but what his mother had told him.

Finn's breath hitched in his windpipe. His mom was right; he couldn't give Rayna what she needed. He had been in denial all along, pretending that his happiness was more important than the life that Rachel's daughter deserved.

But how was he supposed to fill that hole? He thought that maybe by raising Rayna he could both cure his loneliness and keep him connected to Rachel. But it wasn't about him.

Finn sighed as he went back into his room, laying his daughter, who was now sleeping peacefully, into her crib, kissing her little patch of chocolate hair lightly. He knew in his heart what the right thing to do was.

Throwing himself onto his bed, he wondered how he would find happiness again. He couldn't cry himself to sleep every night for the rest of his life; he couldn't live a life of romantic loneliness and just sail by without his other half. Oh, and how he knew that there was no other-half replacement out there, anywhere in the world.

Suddenly, he realized it.

There was a solution.

He brought his knees to his chest, his mind racing a mile a minute. He would hurt so many people. His daughter would never forgive him. It was stupid, irrational, and worst of all, Rachel wouldn't want him to do it.

But as he let his head rest on his knees, his eyes closed in thought, he knew that it had to be done.

**GAGH! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry to leave you hangin' and all, but… it's my job as an author ;)**

**Please review! I got to 200, and I am so grateful to anyone who has shared their thoughts on the story.**

**Love to all,**

**princessgleeky**


	16. Equilibrium

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to have finally gotten chapter 15 off my chest. I felt so guilty about going so long without an update, so I guess that since all the boredom is over, DRAMAHZ.**

**This speedy update is because… well, I feel so terrible about leaving you all wondering what was going to happen next for three weeks. And honestly, I have been excited to write this chapter since the day I began this story. It's super long, but it has to be. **

**And on the canon…**

**I think that Finchel's journey to reunion is gonna be epic. It'll be like the Back 9. You'll look back and think how you wouldn't have had it any other way. Some character development, always good, some time for them to each really realize how much they love each other, I think that this will make their relationship healthier.**

**Fuinn? Don't worry about Fuinn. They are probably just blowing the spoilers out of proportion so that the FInchel shippers will panic. **

**Last chapter until epilogue!**

**Reviews are appreciated :) Anonymous reviews are enabled!**

**Princessgleeky**

Finn closed his eyes as his fingers wrapped around the piece of paper, folding it several times, and sticking it in his pocket. This was it.

"Finn," said Burt excitedly as he popped his head into Finn's room. "We're going out for dinner, do you want to come? It might help to… you know, be social."

Scrambling to hide his pad of paper and pen in the drawer below his desk, he responded.

"Umm… no thanks."

He tried to sound like he was just tired, but the thickness in his throat was undeniable as he rose up to give his step father a tight hug.

"Oh- wow-" said Burt, a little surprised. "We'll be back in a couple hours. It's not like you'll never see me again."

Finn felt another round of tears coming, but he held it back with all of his strength. Although all he did was cry lately, he couldn't risk anyone knowing what he was about to do. Any weakness at all would just mean being forced to live a tortured life, devoid of the only two people in the world who he just loved beyond words.

"I don't know… I like hugs?" he lied.

The man nodded, laying a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Next Finn walked, with as much normality as possible, to his step brother, who was reading some book of Japanese poetry at the coffee table while waiting for Carole to pack up her purse. The small teen jumped as he was encompassed by a random embrace by Finn, eventually excepting it through his confusion and patting him on the back.

Still without words, Finn tumbled over to where his mom stood. He knew how much this was going to affect her. She had already lost his dad, now him? He wished so badly that there was some other option that wouldn't hurt her so badly, but he had no choice.

Carole exchanged a confused glace with Kurt, who shrugged his shoulders. They both assumed he was just having one of those mental breakdowns after watching some video of Rachel singing.

When Finn was done with his awkward hugging spree, he stepped back with a teary smile, nodding.

"See you guys," he choked on the words, realizing it was a lie.

"…later."

After he had gone back to his room, Carole slid her purse over her shoulder and straightened her hair.

"What was _that _about?"

"Probably nothing. He's mentally unstable. Completely unpredictable," Kurt mumbled in response, not even looking up from his book.

"Ok then. Let's get going. Bye Finn!" called Burt.

A small, sob racked "Bye," was heard from Finn's room, passed off as just another missing-Rachel moment. But they didn't know that this time, the tears were for them.

…

Finn was nearly done. He wasn't sure how exactly you were supposed to write a suicide note, so he just wrote down all of his regrets, everything he had always wanted to tell them but never could. He lined them all up; there was one for his mom, one for the glee club, a general one, and one for his daughter. The last note had been the most difficult. A couple from New York was going to adopt her, and he just wanted her to know, when she was old enough of course, why he did what he did.

And now there was only one note left to write.

Finn inhaled deeply, his exhale jagged and strained. He didn't know if he could do this. But before he ended it all, before he could relieve himself of this horror movie of a life, he needed to let this out of his system.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hi. I'm not really sure how I can sum up the best three years of my life on one piece of paper- but whether you read this from whatever heavenly place you are now in, or you just never see it, I need to at least feel like you know how much you meant to me. I'm so sorry it all comes down to this- but I would rather have never been born than live a life without you, Rach. You were like my missing piece. Everything about you was perfect, everything, and I loved you beyond words. I wish it didn't have to end like this. I wish we could have raised Rayna together, been a real family, and we could have gotten married and I could've spent every day of the rest of my life holding you and never being sad again. But now you're gone, and I am stuck in this never ending pit of darkness. I don't want to stay there for the rest of my life; I don't want to move on, because I would never find a replacement for you. So if we can't be alive together- we have to be dead together._

_I'm so sorry, Rachel. But a life without you just isn't a life worth living._

_Forever yours,_

_Finn_

As he signed his name, he just couldn't hold it anymore. He collapsed onto his desk, bawling into his sleeves. He missed her. He needed her. He didn't want to even spend another second in this Rachel-less hell.

Finn decided that he needed to just get it over with before he had second thoughts. What was the easiest way to kill yourself? Pills, probably, but then his Mom and the Hummels would find him and put him into some rehab program before he could end it. No, he had to get far, far away from Lima. Slitting his wrists, choking himself, stabbing himself, those all sounded like slow painful deaths, and he just wanted it to be fast. Jumping in front of a train would be fast, but then people would have to watch, and he just couldn't do that.

He was shaken out of his thought process by the sounds of the infant in the corner crying out. He had completely forgotten to say goodbye to Rayna personally! He wanted to watch her grow up, he wanted to hear her sing, and most of all he just wanted a piece of Rachel to keep, but he knew that what she needed was more important.

Finn gently lifted his daughter out of her crib, holding her head like his mom always told him to, and rocking her back and forth.

'I'm _so _sorry, baby," he whispered, knowing that even though Rayna couldn't really understand him, maybe some piece of her knew.

"I'm so sorry that you'll never get to know me. I know what it's like to never know your dad I guess. But you'll be with real parents who can give you what you need."

The infant's cries began to die down a little, and Finn caught sight of those big brown pools that were just like Rachel's. He had to close his just to be able to put her down. She and his mom would be the two people he would miss most.

Taking a deep breath, he stuck the folded letter to Rachel into the pocket close to his heart, took a good look around his room, and nodded.

This was it.

…

"Any dessert for you tonight?" asked the waitress, a short woman with curly blonde hair, cheerfully.

"Ah, yes, I'll have the cheese cake and-" Kurt was interrupted by the buzzing of his iPhone from his pocket.

"Please excuse me for just a second," he said, politely smiling and rising from the table. Once he had found a quiet corner near the restrooms, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Kurt. It's Finn," answered the voice on the other end. In the background, Kurt heard traffic rushing by, and it puzzled him.

"Finn? Where are you? Why are you calling?"

Finn took a deep breath. There was no easy way to put this.

"I'm going to jump off a bridge."

"Are you insane?" Kurt shouted, several heads around Breadstix turning, including Carole's and Burt's.

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt. I know you're all going to be mad at me, but I just- I can't live this life…"

"Finn… think of your mom. She lost your father. Don't put her through this again."

"Tell her I love her for me."

Kurt sighed. He didn't know how to convince Finn that this wasn't worth it.

"Rachel wouldn't want you to."

"She wouldn't want me to be miserable, Kurt. You have all tried so hard, but- I just can't, Kurt, life isn't worth it."

"We're going to find you," Kurt stated angrily.

"No you're not. Now tell my mom that I love her, alright? She needs to know that I'm sorry."

And with that, Finn hung up.

Kurt felt a fiery sensation spreading through his core. Finn would not get away with this! He had clearly never thought about how this would affect the people he loved, who loved him back.

"Dad! Carole! We have a problem," Kurt said with a tone of urgency in his voice. The two exchanged a panicked eye contact before Kurt spoke again.

"Finn is trying to commit suicide."

...

Finn took the deepest breath he ever had, letting his eyes take in the scene around him in detail. The shadowy trees around him, the peacefulness of the night, the strange little chirps leaking from the bushes. And then there was the busy highway on the bridge; the two made such a contrast.

But it wasn't time to think about what was going on outside. He needed to take a couple minutes to reflect on his 18 years of life, or more specifically, the 3 that mattered.

Finn shivered a little, rubbing his hands together as his lay his back against the rail of the bridge and curled his legs to his chest. His mind wandered involuntarily to every time he had done something wrong to Rachel; when he manipulated her and her feelings for him to get her to come back to glee, when he broke up with her because he was too concerned with his reputation, sleeping with Santana because he had given up on saving himself for Rachel when she hadn't given up on him, how after she found out about it he would check and Santana in the hallway and call her hot in front of Rachel when he knew it would hurt her. Every minute of his life that he wasn't with Rachel Finn began to regret.

He shook his head, trying to just clear his mind. He wanted to die thinking of all the amazing times he had had with this girl. The list far exceeded the previous one. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his in the auditorium three years ago, the way she smiled when he told her that he loved her, when they swore never to break up (and even though they did, they found their way back to each other soon enough), and at Burt and his mom's wedding when they just _knew _that they were soulmates. But the best moment of all, the most beautiful think he would ever share with Rachel was holding their baby girl the day she was born. The way she smiled as she looked at the little bundle melted his heart, but the fact that that was the only time that the three of them were ever together at the same time was something he had spent several days straight crying over.

There was nothing left to think about.

Slowly, with his arms and legs shaking, he rose up.

This was it.

He was ready.

And Finn jumped.

For a brief several seconds, he felt like he was flying as the dark depths of the water grew closer and closer. He felt the cool air whip the sides of his face and his hair, but before he could really think about how free he felt, the icy water hit his skin, almost slapping him. He wasn't going to hold his breath. He wasn't going to fight it. And even if he had tried, he would've failed. The waves that looked so small and weak from the view above were overtaking him, throwing him in every direction until he couldn't even keep his eyes open any more. A burning sensation spread through his chest; his body begged him to fight, but he wanted to suffer. He wanted to feel the punishment for, although indirectly, killing the love of his life. The feeling grew until Finn thought his chest might explode, but he wasn't giving in.

The world started to go fuzzy as his limbs couldn't even keep him on the surface. The last thing he saw was a starry night sky, so peaceful, as if it was waving goodbye to him. Finn assumed that this would be the part where his conscious faded, but it never did. He couldn't sense much at all except for the vague movements of the water against his fingertips, but he could see something moving in the darkness.

Finn felt like he was floating. Above it all. If he had known that killing himself would be this easy, he would've done it the day that she'd died and just escaped the pain he had endured for the past month.

Whatever was moving came into focus, closer and closer, as he began to regain his senses.

It was a woman. With shiny dark hair, beautiful eyes, and she was wearing a flowing white dress. She was crying, falling on her knees next to him with her hands covering her face and her shoulders moving up and down.

Finn realized that he could feel. There was a smooth surface below his fingers, a bright light that leaked through his eyelids so that he could see it, and someone was holding him.

Slowly, he let his eyes glide open. The white room he lay in was so blinding, so blank, but it only took a second to realize who he was with.

It was her.

**:( Such a sad, happy, and beautiful ending.**

**Epilogue is still coming!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
